Cammie in Westchester!
by writingloser123
Summary: Cammie and Zach go on a mission to OCD and stay at the Block Estate, but love, friendship, and drama threatens to backfire the mission faster than you can say "Prada Knock-off". Combo GALLAGHER GIRL and CLIQUE story! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Cammie and Zach go on a mission to OCD and stay at the Block Estate, but love, friendship, and drama threatens to backfire the mission faster than you can say "Prada Knock-off". **

**AIM SCREENNAME KEY:**

**MASSIEKUR - Massie Block  
HOLAGURRL - Alicia Rivera  
BIGREDHEAD - Dylan Marvil  
SEXYSPORTSBABE - Kristen Gregory  
CLAIREBEAR - Claire Lyons  
SHORTZ4LIFE - Derrington a.k.a. Derrick Harrington**

**FISHER5 - Cam Fisher**

**A/N: This story is a combination of Gallagher Girls and the Clique. I am only posting it in the Gallagher Girls section of the fanfiction website though, since you can only post it in one. I know a lot of people read both of these books, so i thought it would be fun to write one that had all of the characters in it! If you have not read the Clique series, I reccomend you do because it is AHMAZING, but either way you will still enjoy this story. The story is told in Cammie and Massie's Point Of Views and it will probably only switch off between them, but if you want me to do anyone else's, just let me know. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclamer: Lisi Harrison and Ally Carter own it all! =]**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

"Cameron Morgan, go to the headmistress's office _immediately_," The loud speaker blared. I hurried to my mom's office. The announcement seemed very urgent and I was scared that I was in trouble. I opened the door and my mom motioned for me to sit down.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," I said.

"You didn't do anything wrong, honey," she laughed.

"Oh, then what is it?" I asked.

"You are going on a mission to a school in Westchester County, New York called Octavian Country Day. Someone there has a copy of our alumni list and it's up to you to find out who it is and bring them back here before they can tell the whole world that we are a school for spies and give out our identities."

"I'm going all alone?!"

"No, you will have one other person going with you, Zach."

At the sound of Zach's name my heart fluttered. I hadn't seen him since the day he kissed me and left with the rest of Blackthorne.

"Cammie, you leave tomorrow for Westchester. You will get all the rest of the trip details then. Are you sure you want to do this?" my mom asked.

"I'm sure," I lied, because I really wasn't sure. I wanted to see Zach, but seeing Zach meant having to face my true feelings for him and figuring out whether or not he liked me back.

* * *

I hugged Bex, Macey, and Liz, and promised them I would talk to them every single day while I was away. I was going to miss them so much. I especially hated not knowing how long I would have to stay in New York. It would depend on how long it took to find the kid who had the alumni list, and that could take forever. I grabbed my suitcase stuffed to the rim with clothes, and walked out the doors of Gallagher Academy.

"Make sure no one finds this," my mom lectured me as she handed me the booklet with the mission information in it.

"I won't!" I said, rolling my eyes that she would ever think I'd be so careless. "Bye!"

"Bye! I love you!" She smiled, sending me an air kiss as I got into the helicopter. I waved to her as the helicopter took off into the air.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, long time no see," I heard a voice say. A voice I would have recognized any day. I turned around and looked at Zach.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy," I blushed. I took out my mission booklet and began to read it.

_Mission: Westchester_

_Operatives: Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode_

_Objective: Find kid who has alumni list copy and bring him and list back to G.A._

_Covers: Cammie and Zach are siblings who just moved to Westchester and are staying with a family in Westchester, because their parent's are in the military and they don't have relatives to stay with for a certain period of time. They are staying with the Block family at the Block Estate. Cammie and Zach are in the eighth grade and are originally from Los Angeles, California, where they attended Hensley Academy also as eighth grade students. It is the middle of the year—February. Cammie and Zach are not super intelligent and only speak English._

_Official Names: Cameron Jones and Zachary Jones, parents are Martha Jones and Peter Jones._

"OHMYGAWD… WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SIBLINGS!" I shrieked.

"Oh, I take it you just read the mission booklet…" Zach said.

"Ugh this sucks. You can't exactly go around kissing your BROTHER!" I blurted out. Oops, I hadn't meant to say that out loud…

"So you want to kiss me?" Zach smirked. I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the shoulder. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and then we pulled apart because the helicopter started to land.

"I've missed you," Zach whispered.

"I've missed you too," I smiled, staring into his beautiful eyes.

* * *

**Massie's POV:**

"We're going to have a boy and a girl staying with us for a little while, so I need you to share your room with the girl, okay?" My mom asked.

"NO! There is no way I'm going to share my room with some random girl! I don't even know her. Why can't she stay in the guesthouse with Kuh-laire or something! Mom it's MY room!" I protested.

"Honey, I'm sure you will get along very well with the girl. Her name is Cameron and she's from California. Remember when you didn't want to meet Claire? Look how close you two are now!"

"Ugh I am not sharing my room with ANYONE!"

"It's not a choice Massie. They are coming in two weeks and your room better be ready for Cameron when she gets here."

That was two weeks ago. Tonight my new roommate is coming. Yippee (emphasis on the sarcasm). My mom is going crazy preparing for the "guests". She keeps going on and on about the kids and how their parent's are in the military and blah blah blah… Who cares? It's not like I'm going to get to know the people! They just have to stay out of my way and everything will go smoothly. I checked my clock. It was 12:02. The "guests" would be arriving any minute. The door bell rang and I knew it was them. I heard my mom answer the door and great them. I took my sweet time getting down the stairs and to the door where my mom was talking away.

"Oh there she is! Cammie, Zach, this is my daughter Massie!" my mom introduced me.

"Hi," I said putting on a fake smile as I checked them out. The girl was wearing a pair of Abercrombie jeans, a light pink sugar lips top, a black juicy jacket, and UGG boots. Her hair was dirty blonde and worn in two low ponytails. She looked cute, but obviously couldn't afford the latest fashions and styles by famous designers. She wasn't nearly as dorky as I thought she was going to be. I gave her a 7.5 because she worked her outfit pretty well. She was no comparison to me though. I was wearing a pair of True Religion skinny jeans, a navy Marc Jacobs top, and navy boots from Paris that looked. My brown hair was perfectly straightened. I looked ah-mazingx10.

The guy standing next to Cammie was in jeans and a T-shirt, normal guy clothes. He looked pretty hot, but Derrington was still way hotter. I blushed at the thought of Derrick. He was funny, charming, and… all mine. We had been dating for a month and everything was going great. I smiled as I thought about him wearing his shorts even though it was only 20 degrees!

"Massie, will you show Cammie where she'll be staying?" my mom asked me.

"Of course," I fake-chirpily replied. I motioned for Cammie to follow me and I led her to my bedroom, even though I was so tempted to show her to the bathroom instead. But hey, it was a pretty nice bathroom… she would probably have enjoyed it in there.

"This is it," I said as we entered my room.

"Wow, this is so cool," she smiled taking a look around.

"That's your half," I said pointing to the part in the tiny corner where there was a bed and dresser.

"My half? More like my inch!" she pointed out.

"Are you a pencil sharpener?"

"Uh, no…"

"Than why are you trying to make a point?"

Cammie's mouth dropped to the floor and I smiled. That would teach her not to mess with me. There was a knock on my door and Cammie's suitcase was placed in my room. She grabbed her suitcase and began to unpack her belongings. I turned on my Mac computer and signed on to AIM.

**HOLAGURRL:** did the LBR get there yet?

**MASSIEKUR:** yeah & she's not a total LBR like I thought

**HOLAGURRL:** ???

**MASSIEKUR:** she's pretty & has potential but she is ahbviously new to the alpha life

**HOLAGURRL:** u thinking what I'm thinking? Pretty Committee + 1?

**MASSIEKUR:** maybe, but I need you and the rest of the PC to make sure she is worthy

**HOLAGURRL:** yeah, sure… what's her brother like?!

**MASSIEKUR:** leesh! Ur dating JOSH!

**HOLAGURRL:** ik, but I still want to know!

**MASSIEKUR:** he's def. HAT, not sure if he is HART though

**HOLAGURRL:** I'll come over l8r and check out the new kids =]

**MASSIEKUR:** *rolling my eyes* okay

I turned around and saw Cammie reading my IM conversation with her hands across her chest.

"Um do you mind?" I snapped.

"Oh right, sorry." She blushed, "What does HART mean?"

"Hot, Alpha, Rich, Toned," I said, "Everything you're not."

"Well if I'm so ugly, why did you tell your friend that I'm pretty and have potential?" She smirked.

"Am I your psychiatrist?" I asked.

"No…" She stumbled.

"Than why are you talking to me?" I snapped.

"Are you Britney Spears?" She asked.

"No, thank goodness," I said, waiting for her lame attempt to be as good as me.

"Than why are you trying to make a come-back?" She snapped. Wow, this girl clearly had some alpha in her. To fit right in all she needed was some new clothes, make-up, and a Pretty Committee exclusive Tiffany charm bracelet. Thank goodness I was an expert on all of those things.

"Not bad," I smiled, "Welcome to Westchester!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: What do you think of the 1st chapter? Review and let me know! Any ideas on what should happen next? REVIEWW!**

* * *


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors Note:**

**I am soo sorry that I haven't added the second chapter yet!!! I am still working on it, which I know may seem ridiculous, but I have been very busy and I need to make sure the chapter is totally AHMAZING before I post it. I know how annoying it is to be waiting forever to have a new chapter posted, because I have felt that way about other ppl's stories. Now I realize that it takes a lot of time and effort to make a story and that the author cannot possibly write as fast as I would like them to. So again, I am really sorry that I do not have the chapter to post, and I will hopefully have it up in a week. Until then, I will give you some info about what's going to happen in the upcoming chapters...**

**-Cammie will replay her arrival at the Block Estate, so that you can see this part of the story through her eyes, and understand her actions better.**

**-Cammie will meet the Pretty Committee**

**-Massie will pick out the PERFECT outfit for Cammie's 1st day at OCD (any outfit ideas?)**

**-Cammie's 1st day at OCD**

**

* * *

**

**Now, some of you have commented about things that I would like to respond to (COMMENT---- my response):**

**-CAMMIE IS TURNING INTO A B****?---- don't worry, you will understand her actions better once you read the next chapter. It has her point of view, so you will see what was going through her mind when she said and did what she did.**

**-MASSIE LIKES DEMPSEY IN THE BOOKS, NAWT DERRINGTON!---- i'm aware. I just changed it for my story. This FanFic does not take place at the time of any certain Clique book, it is just the Clique in general. Massie and Derrington are dating, Cam and Claire are dating, and Alicia and Josh are dating. **

**

* * *

**

**HOW CAN YOU HELP ME GET THE NEXT CHAPTER && FUTURE CHAPTERS UP FASTER? --- review with ideas for the story, review with how you want the PC to react to Cammie joining the PC, review with comebacks for the girls to use, review with outfits and designers, review with whether or not you want Cammie and Zach to stay together or break up, OR JUST PLAIN OLD REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION!**

* * *

**thnx. I will get the next chapter up ASAP. **

**--writingloser123**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG WOW! I never expected to have so many comments! Thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed, and also for those of you who took the time to read my story. I really appreciate it. Its because of you that I am able to continue this story. I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and I will try to update with the next chapter as soon as I can. If you have a chance, please check out my other story "PEACE out". It is in the Clique section of this website, and it is not about the actual girls in the Clique books, but people similar to them. I hope you like that story as much as this one! =]].**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

I stepped out of the helicopter and admired the mansion that was in front of me. It was almost as big as the whole Gallagher Academy!

"Whoa," I said in awe.

"Awesome!" Zach exclaimed. It was pretty cool. It did not look like a house for one family. Next to the mansion was a smaller house which was clearly the guesthouse. For a guesthouse, it was very large, but next to the mansion it hardly looked impressive. The door opened and revealed a woman dressed in a fancy pant suit.

"Hello! Welcome to the Block Estate!" She greeted us, "I'm Mrs. Block and I'm so excited to have you both staying with us!"

Zach and I shook her hand and introduced ourselves. Then, a girl dressed in designer clothes and WAYY too much makeup came downstairs and Mrs. Block told us this was her daughter Massie. I sighed. This obviously wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. If I couldn't fit in with the people in Westchester, than I would never be able to find the person with the alumni list. I needed to do whatever it would take to be accepted by everyone at OCD, even if it meant wearing ten gallons of makeup and only clothes by designers that I had never even heard of before.

Massie showed me to her room which was a lot bigger than the dorms at Gallagher. It was tastefully designed, but so neat that I thought I might mess up the whole room just by putting my bag down on the bed in the tiny corner that was meant to be mine. There was barely enough space to move around!

"This is your half," Massie had said just a minute before.

"My half? More like my inch!" I pointed out, hoping there had been a mistake.

"Are you a pencil sharpener?"

"Uh, no…"

"Than why are you trying to make a point?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. If someone did that to me at Gallagher, I would have punched them in the face, but since Massie and the rest of the "Westchesters", had no idea I was a trained spy, I would have to stick to words. But what are you supposed to say to someone who just totally dissed you? Ugh, sometimes being a normal teenager sucks.

I set my bag down and began to unpack my belongings into the dresser next to the bed. I heard Massie typing away on her computer, so I went over to see what she was doing. I stood quietly behind her and looked at the IM conversation she was having with some girl, and they were talking about… ZACH! _MY _ZACH!

All of the sudden Massie turned around and glared at me. So much for being the "Chameleon". Unlike the people at my old school, Massie could actually see me.

"Do you mind?" She snapped.

"Oh right, sorry." I blushed, "What does HART mean?"

"Hot, Alpha, Rich, Toned," She said, rolling her eyes, "Everything you're not."

"Well if I'm so ugly, why did you tell your friend that I'm pretty and have potential?" I smirked.

"Am I your psychiatrist?" She asked.

"No…" I answered, confused at where this was going.

"Than why are you talking to me?" She snapped. In my mind I laughed, because to me she sounded so stupid, but on the outside I kept a straight face and quickly thought of a similar comeback. I needed to show her that I was able to be as "cool" as her.

"Are you Britney Spears?" I asked.

"No, thank goodness," She replied.

"Than why are you trying to make a come-back?" I said. I waited for her reaction, hoping she would be impressed and decide I was totally Pretty Committee (whatever the heck that was) + 1 worthy. If she hated me (and my comeback), than I could kiss this mission goodbye. I didn't need to be a spy to tell that this girl was the queen bee of OCD, and I needed to be friends with her to get what I wanted.

"Not bad," Massie smiled, "Welcome to Westchester!"

I smiled back. So far so good.

* * *

I took out my lame LG flip phone and started to add Massie's number to my contacts list.

"_That's_ your phone?!" She asked, staring at the hideous thing. I blushed as I admired her brand new iPhone.

"Yeah," I said, even though I had three Blackberry Storm phones hidden in the secret compartment of my suitcase. They were to only be used if there was a Gallagher Academy related emergency.

"Don't worry, I'll have Isaac take us to the Apple store so you can get an iPhone ASAP."

"It's okay, I'm honestly fine with this one."

"Whatever, keep your phone if you want but you better be able to text on that thing."

"I can," I assured her. If only she knew that I could text with my eyes clothes, with my hands behind my back, and was mastering texting with my toes.

"Good! The Pretty Committee should be here any minute."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the Pretty Committee?"

"It's my clique of the prettiest and most fabulous girls of OCD."

Just then, the members of the Pretty Committee walked into the room. I take that back— they didn't walk, they strutted into the room as if they were models on a runway. Massie began to introduce me to her clique.

"This is Alicia," she said, motioning towards a girl with dark brown hair and tan skin. She was decked out in high end jeans and a silky shirt, but I had no clue what brand they were. All I knew is that they weren't from Abercrombie. I stared down at my jeans and made a mental note to hide all of my other pairs. I would need to do a lot of shopping here, because clearly my preppy style wasn't so popular in Westchester.

"Dylan," Massie said, pointing to a red-head in a long sleeve dress that was adorable, but not something I would ever wear to hang out at a friend's house.

"Kristen," Massie smiled, nodding towards a girl with dirty blonde hair just like me. She was wearing jeans and a shirt with a soccer ball on it. Awesome! She likes soccer! It's good to know these girls aren't all about fashion and shopping.

"And last but not least… Claire," Massie announced, and a blonde haired girl came up to me and smiled. She was dressed in jeans and a shirt that were cute, but she wasn't as outrageously expensively dressed as the other girls were. Thank goodness somebody here isn't filthy rich.

"Hey guys, I'm Cammie," I said waving. They all waved their freshly French manicured fingers back at me.

"Okay ladies, we need to pick out an outfit for Cammie to wear for her first day at OCD," Massie told us, "It has to be something PERFECT since she is making her first Westchester debut!"

I took out all of the clothes that I had brought and set them down in front of Massie. Her eyebrows raised in shock.

"This is all you have?!" she said looking down at my small stack of clothes.

"Um, yeah, I'm not staying forever," I shrugged. She ignored my comment and looked through the clothes. She grabbed my Gallagher Academy uniform and handed it to me.

"Try that on," she commanded. I went into Massie's huge bathroom and put on the uniform. I walked out and the girls burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, "Is it that hideous?"

"Are you Jenny Humphrey?" Massie began.

"No," I replied.

"Then why are you dressing like a Gossip-_Hurl_?"

The Pretty Committee burst into hysterics at that, and I couldn't help but laughing too. Countless Monday night's Macey would force me to watch Gossip Girl with her. She loved it, but I would've so much rather been watching an episode of CSI. I remember the first time I met Macey, and I thought she was a stuck up brat. Maybe, Massie was kind of like that too. Maybe, behind her perfect hair, designer clothes, and gallons of makeup, she was just a normal girl like me.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of it? Please review and let me know! Also, review with any great comebacks you guys have... i need one that has something to do with being jealous (major spoiler alert)! lol. So if you guys come up with any please tell me! Thanks soo much!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So i was kinda depressed cuz only six people reviewed my last chapter! =[[. I was expecting more since so many of you had reviewed the first one and the authors note! Oh well... I am still going to post this chapter, cuz I want you to read it, but please please please review more next time! lol. sorry to be all pushyy, i just want to hear what you think of my story! hahha. =]] Anywayzz, I really like how this chapter turned out and I hope you like it too. I have some ideas for what is going to happen later on in the story, and I can;t wait for you to read them! I will try to write more as soon as I can, but i'm busy a lot of the time, so it could take a couple weeks. I am going to wait until I have a lot of reviews to write a lot more, so review A LOT if you want to read more sooner!**

**DISCLAIMER::**

**Me: "Did I just diss Lisi Harrison and Ally Carter?"**

**You: "No"**

**Me: "Than why did you think I _OWNED_ the Clique and Gallagher Girls series?"**

**^^^U know like when ppl say "you just got OWNED"?! Hope you get that... if not, you get the point =]]. haha. ENJOY::**

**

* * *

**

**Massie's POV: **

I pulled a pair of black silk leggings and a gold BCBG mini dress out of my closet and handed them to Cammie.

"Try this, it should be your size," I said.

Cammie came out of the dressing room. The outfit was ahdorable, but her hair and makeup was a disaster.

"Kuh-laire, bring me my hair straightener ay-sap!" I instructed her, "And Dyl, I need all the MAC makeup you can find. It's a fashion EMERGENCY."

After a half hour, Cammie was finally done and she looked gorgeous.

"Don't mess your hair up when you sleep tonight," I told Cammie. She looked at me as if I was a two headed alien (OMG the science LBRs are rubbing off on me! ah!).

"I'll try," Cammie joked. She went into the bathroom to change back into her original outfit. I took out my phone and texted the PC, even though they were right next to me.

**Massie: **So what do you think of her?

**Claire: **She seems really nice

**Kristen:** She's really cool

**Dylan: **Agreed

**Massie: **Great. How about u Leesh?

**Alicia: **I hate her! Oops, I meant HEART her! LOL!

I turned and looked at Alicia as the other girls laughed at her silly mistake, but I knew better. A true alpha was never fooled, and that hadn't been an accident. I sniffed the air, and even though I should've smelled a fresh whiff of high-end perfumes, all I could smell was jealousy.

"Am I Duh-livia?" I asked Alicia.

"No," She frowned back, knowing she was about to get dissed.

"Then why do you think I'm stupid enough to believe _that_?" I snapped.

"What are you talking about, it was an honest mistake…" she began, but stopped as Cammie walked into the room. I gave Alicia a "this conversation is SO nawt over" look, and then plastered on a fake smile so that Cammie would have no idea we had just been talking about her.

"Who's Duh-livia?" Cammie asked innocently.

"The true definition of a dumb blonde," I informed her and the Pretty Committee giggled.

"She's really pretty though…" Alicia pitched in, trying to stick up for her sort-of friend. I glared at her and she immediately shut her mouth and turned away blushing.

"What accessories should Cammie wear with her outfit tomorrow?" Claire asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"I was thinking my gold Marc Jacobs clutch and black Jimmy Choos," I told her.

"That is perfect!" Claire smiled excitedly. All of the sudden my computer dinged. I ran over to check it.

"Ohmygosh Derrington sent me a video chat invite!" I squealed.

"AH!" The girls chorused.

"Who is Derrington?" Cammie asked.

"Massie's boyfriend," Kristen explained, "His real name is Derrick Harrington".

I clicked "accept" on the video chat box and Derrington, Cam, and Josh appeared. The Pretty Committee crowded around me and waved into the camera.

"Hey Block!" Derrington smiled. I blushed. I luh-ved it when he called me that.

"CLAIREBEAR!" I heard Cam shout in the background. Claire sent him an air kiss, as Alicia shoved her aside to get into view on the camera.

"Josh!" She said waving.

"Who's the new girl?" Derrington asked, pointing to Cammie.

"I'm Cammie," She introduced herself, "I just got to Westchester today."

"Sweet. Welcome!" Cam said. Someone in the background whistled, but it was hard to tell who it was. It better not have been Derrington, I thought, and then I realized Alicia was probably next to me thinking the same exact thing.

**

* * *

**

Cammie's POV:

Massie and I said goodbye to the girls and then went back to her room. It was 8:17 p.m. and I sat down on my bed wondering what Zach had done all day. I hadn't seen him once.

"I could really use some fresh air," I said, "I'm going to go take a walk outside."

"Okay, I was going to shower now anyway," Massie replied.

I grabbed my cell phone and walked outside. After I was far away from the house and positive no one was near me, I called Zach. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Zach, where are you?" I asked.

"At the pool," He said, "I've pretty much been here all day."

"You have been swimming for 8 hours?"

"I never said I was swimming."

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. It made me smile. If only we didn't have to pretend we were related. It would make everything so much easier. My phone beeped, informing me that I had another call coming in.

"Zach, I have to go, but I will see you later," I said, and hung up before hearing his answer. Bex was on the other line and I didn't want to keep her waiting.

"BEX!" I screamed.

"Hey, actually it's all 3 of us," She informed me, letting me know Liz and Macey were there too.

"What'd you guys do today?" I asked.

"The usual," Bex replied. I laughed. This phrase hardly fit, since nothing we did at Gallagher Academy was "normal" or "usual"— for most people, that is.

"How about you? Did you make friends? What are they like?" Liz questioned me.

"Fine. I made some friends…" I began, not really sure how to describe my new friends.

"What are they like?" Liz asked again.

"They are exactly like the supermodel, picture perfect, popular, mean girls in all those stupid movies Macey made us watch on movie night last month."

"Yikes," Bex said.

"I know," I agreed.

"And how's Zach?!" Macey inquired.

"You mean my brother?" I smirked.

"Uh, Cammie, you don't have a brother…" Liz said, obviously confused.

"Zach is my brother," I stated.

"OH NO!" All three girls exclaimed. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Guys, I have to go," I rushed.

"Bye, have a great first day of school! Call us later!" Bex, Liz, and Macey screamed, right before I hit the "end" button on my phone. I turned around to see the person that had approached me, and came face to face with Mrs. Block.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Block," I sighed with relief, glad it wasn't someone trying to hurt me because they knew my true identity.

"You can call me Kendra," she smiled warmly, "I was just coming to get you because I thought you should get a good nights rest for your big first day of school!"

"Well thank you so much. I seem to have lost track of time," I agreed, and we headed back to the house.

As I entered the room Massie interrogated me.

"Where have you been?" she questioned.

"For a walk… I told you I was taking one," I said, stating the obvious.

"No duh! What I meant was what took you so long?!"

"I called some friends, but why do you care? You are suddenly acting a LOT like my mother!"

Massie and I burst into laughter. She knew it was true—she was acting like one of the mom's who yells at there kid when they are home late at night. I sighed, wishing for a second that I lived a normal life where my mom actually asked me that because I had done something other than sneak out of school. But, after that one second was over, I took another sigh, thought this one was of relief, about the fact that I didn't have to deal with that.

"Okay, we have TONS to do before tomorrow. You need the full crash course of the Pretty Committee, and we only have… one hour before my mom will force us to turn of the lights and get in bed," Massie explained, launching into the crash course. After an hour of the Pretty Committee lesson, I had heard thousands of designer's names, figured out how to tell the difference between the real deal and a knock-"get me" off (as Massie liked to call it), and learned almost all of the PC lingo, I was finally able to go to sleep. I dove into the plush bed and fell asleep instantly.

Tomorrow would be my first day at OCD. And first days meant first impressions. And first impressions meant convincing more people I was Cammie Jones. And convincing more people I was Cammie Jones meant being someone who I was totally not. And being someone I was totally not meant dressing in designer clothes and walking around with the snobbiest, richest, most popular girls in the whole school. And walking around with the snobbiest, richest, most popular girls in the whole school meant attention. And attention, was my least favorite thing.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Review! I am going to post the next chapter when I get 12 more reviews! I know that seems like a lot, but I think you can do it! So please let me know what you thought to this chapter, or just my whole story in general. Any ideas for what should happen on Cammie's first day of school? LET ME KNOWW --- REVIEWW! love u guyzz! thnxx soo muchh!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: THNX SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! YOU ROCK! This is the fastest I have ever updated so you should all be grateful! haha. This is a really long one too (or at least to me it is). So I hope you like it! Some people commented saying some things that I would like to respond to... **

**-For the person who said my story was boring cuz nothing happened, I would like to say that I'm sorry you don't like my story! If you didn't realize, the first three chapters were all about Cammie's first day in Westchester. Not everything can happen on her first day! I have tons of ideas and plot twists that are coming up, but I didn't want it all to happen during the first few chapters cuz that is no fun! You will see more conflict, drama, romance, and excitment soon, but first I have to talk about the basic stuff and background info. I really hope you don't think this chapter is boring, but if you do... oh well. **

**-For the person who asked me some questions like "who whistled in the background, what was Zach doing at the pool all day" and more, I would like to say that those are some very good questions! Some answers will be revealed throughout the story, and others are just never meant to be answered. If you have ideas for who the person should be who whistled you can let me know and maybe i will use that. If you come up with a good reason why Zach was at the pool all day/what he was really doing (if he was doing something different), also let me know.**

**-For everyone who said they loved my story... THANKS SOO MUCHH! YOU GUYZ ARE THE REASON I WROTE THIS CHAPTER SO FAST AND AM CONTINUING TO WRITE THIS STORY! YOU ARE AHMAZING AND ILU!**

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison and Ally Carter own it all. (except for the plot).**

**ENJOYY! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEWW AFTERWORDDSS! I need 12 more before I update!!!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

"You can wake up now, the beauty sleep isn't doing you any good, because you look pretty hideous to me." Massie yelled from across the room. I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed.

"What happened to the fact that I looked amazing last night?" I smirked. Massie rolled her eyes and handed me a mirror.

"See for yourself," she said. I look into the mirror and screamed! My previously flawless hair was now wet from drooling in my sleep and no longer stick straight.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered," Massie said, motioning towards the door where three guys people appeared carrying dozens of hair supplies. I sat down in Massie's desk chair and let the stylists work their magic. I felt like I was a movie star who was getting ready to film.

Twenty minutes later my hair looked fabulous and I felt fabulous too. I put on my outfit, careful not to ruin my brand new hairstyle, slipped on my super high heeled shoes, grabbed my purse, and followed Massie down the stairs and into her Range Rover.

"How's my brother getting to school?" I asked. Massie froze. She clearly hadn't thought that through. In a flash she regained her confident self as if she had known the answer to my question all along. No one other than a spy would have noticed her split second of uncertainty.

"He will come with us of course," she said.

"Isn't it a Pretty Committee only thing?" I asked, thinking back to what she had told me last night about the driving schedule.

"Yeah, but we can make an exception for him, at least until he finds another ride with some of his friends."

I smiled. Zach would get to ride to school with me everyday. Or at least until he made a lot of friends. I silently prayed that Zach didn't make any friends, but then I slapped myself for being so selfish.

I jumped into the back seat of the Range Rover and blushed when I saw Zach jump into the back seat too. Massie sat in between us, and I sighed. Now I couldn't even see Zach, because Massie's big head was in the way. Sometimes life was just so unfair. We stopped at all of the other girl's houses and picked them up. They all waved at me and smiled, but when Alicia said "hi" there was an icy tone to her voice. I knew she was jealous of me. It was obvious. I just needed to figure out exactly why she was acting that way. The car came to a halt and everyone piled out. I looked up at the huge school that was in front of me and then at Zach. He winked at me. I took a big deep breath and winked back.

"We're walking to the tune of 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson." Massie announced.

Zach started laughing as if that were the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Massie glared at him.

"Not you, _Zachary_," Massie snapped. Zach smirked and walked towards the school. I wanted to run after him so badly, but I knew that Massie would never allow it. So I stood next to Massie with Claire by my side and walked to the beat of a song that I had never even heard of. But it didn't matter, because I was a spy, and if there was one thing I did best, it was blend in. If I couldn't blend in at school like any "normal" teenager, at least I could blend in with the Pretty Committee.

* * *

**Massie's POV: **

Me and the rest of the Pretty Committee walked towards the doors of OCD. As we entered heads turned, jaws dropped, people waved, girls whispered to their friends, boys hooted and whistled. Yes, it was the sounds of popularity. My absolute favorite sound. I turned to Cammie and smiled. She looked nervous to be walking the halls of a new school. I sent her a text.

**Massie: **Relax, if you are with us, you don't have any reason to be nervous

**Cammie: **Yeah I guess I don't… I'm just scared that no one will like me…

**Massie: **Hun that would be IMPOSSIBLE, especially if you dress like _that_

**Cammie: **Oh I didn't mean boys, I meant like girls

**Massie: **OHMYGOSH are u… ya knw… ???

**Cammie: **NO! I meant like as friends!

**Massie: **Thank goodness! Haha.

**Massie: **&& you have all the friends you need rite here =]

I went to my locker and grabbed my books. I felt someone's hands around my waist and turned to see Derrington smiling back at me. He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. It's not like we hadn't lip-kissed before, it was just that I didn't want to do it in front of the entire school. I mean seriously, I was an alpha, NAWT a slut.

Derrington, Cammie, Dylan, and I headed to our first class: math. Derrington sat down next to me, with Dylan on the other side, as usual. Cammie stood unsure of where to sit. I walked over to the LBR sitting next to Dylan.

"Are you Rosa Parks?" I asked the girl.

"No…" she said confused and clearly nervous to be talking to me.

"Good, that means you won't have any problem giving up your seat!" I snapped. The girl mumbled something I couldn't quite make out as she fled the seat, knowing that staying there would mean trouble. I motioned for Dylan to sit there, and let Cammie take her spot, just as the teacher launched into a lesson.

"That LBR mumbled something when she left, I wonder what she said," I whispered to Cammie.

"She said 'whatever your majesty' in a sarcastic tone," Cammie replied.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" I screamed.

"I just showed you Ms. Block, you multiply 50 times 120 and then divide that by 4 and take the square root of that number to get the answer," my teacher said, as I realized that she had thought I was talking to her about the math problem when I had screamed, "Also, please raise your hand next time and use an inside voice. There is no reason to scream!"

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen ever again," I assured her. I took out my phone and texted Cammie, not wanting to chance that I screamed out something again.

**Massie: **HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT?!

**Cammie: **idk… I just heard her.

I eyed her suspiciously.

**Massie: **It was impossible to hear!

**Cammie: **I guess I just have really good hearing, or you have bad hearing.

OHYMGOSH! SHE DID NAWT JUST SAY THAT!

**Massie: **are you saying I'm DEAF?!

**Cammie: **no, not at all… you have great hearing!

**Massie: **that's what I thought.

My phone vibrated, but this time it wasn't a text from Cammie, it was a text from Derrick. My heart fluttered hoping it would be some sort of romantic message. It was far from it.

**Derrick: **x = 24

What? Why do I care what "x" equals? And that's when I snapped back to what was going on in the classroom.

"Ms. Block what is the answer you got for the problem?" my teacher asked impatiently.

"X = 24," I said, more as a question than as a statement.

"That's correct! Good Job!" she smiled, totally in shock. It was probably the first time this whole year I had answered a question right. Usually I would just snap some rude comment back at her or take some random guess.

**Massie: **thnx

**Derrick: **no problem =].

**Massie: **maybe now our teacher will forgive me for the time I dissed her outfit! Haha.

**Derrick: **haha. we should stop before she realizes we really aren't paying attention.

**Massie: **yeah. Bye xoxo LUV YA!

**Derrick: **bye ttyl ilu!

I re-read the last two texts over and over again. We always said "luv ya" or "ilu" in text messages, but it was always meaningless. They were just phrases you text, but don't put feeling behind them. But what if I really did love him? What if he didn't love me back? I mean, I know he likes me, but love is a strong thing for 8th graders to think about. Was I moving to fast? Would saying those three simple words "I love you" be the first three words of my life that I regret? So many questions formed in my mind and I wished that I could go to my room and hide under my covers where no one would hear me crying my heart out. But since I was Massie Block, the Alpha of OCD, I pushed those questions away, put on a huge smile that was as fake as the Chanel sunglasses the girl in front of me was wearing, and focused on math class.

**Current State of the Union (In/Out):**

Texting during class/Talking during class

Hearing/Fearing

Love/Luv

Fake smiles/Real smiles

* * *

**A/N: WHAT DID U THINK? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LIKE IT? LOVE IT SO MUCH U WANNA MARRY IT?! hahah. review! I need 12 more reviews before i update!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry that i haven't updated in like a month. I have been very busy with tons of school projects and spring break and stuff, but now I am ready to write tons for you guyz! I just wrote this, so I am posting it, and I am working on the next chapter now, so I will try to finish it very soon and post it whenever you guys review a lot! But before you read the story, I needed to acknowledge a few things...**

**Some of you left reviews with questions or comments that I need to respond to:**

**-for the person who asked if Cammie and Zach are 8th graders, they are actually Sophmores but for this particular mission they are pretending to be 8th graders. The Pretty Committee is in 8th grade.**

**-for the person who said "looks like there won't be any Cammie and Zach action in this story =[", no Cammie and Zach action? DUH THERE IS GONNA BE SOME! Have rules every stopped Cammie b4? I don't think so. So no worries, you will be reading a lot about Cammie and Zach. The whole brother/sister thing was just to make the plot more interesting.**

**Also, thanks to all the other people who commented on my story. I love reading your reviews! **

**One last thing... It takes a while to write each chapter, so would you rather have me update more often with shorter chapters, or update less often with longer chapters? **

**NOW YOU CAN READ! YAY! lol. ENJOYYY!!!! btw, it's all in Cammie's POV. No Massie, sorry. But there will be more Massie soon!**

* * *

Cammie's POV:

Massie waved goodbye as she and Derrick went to their next class, and suddenly I was alone in a sea of students. I wished I was back at Gallagher Academy, where I knew everyone. Here, they knew me, but I had no idea who they were. To Massie, this was amazing, but to me it was the worst thing ever. I entered the science room nervously. No one in the Pretty Committee was in this class with me.

"You must be Cameron. Welcome to OCD!" the teacher exclaimed, "You can take the seat next to your brother."

She pointed to the back of the room where Zach was sitting alone at a lab table, grinning because he had heard every single word the teacher had just said. I blushed and nodded. Maybe being "brother and sister" would have some benefits after all.

The teacher gave us each a "Lab Safety" exam, since that was required for participating in the labs. Zach and I shared a glance and swallowed in our laughter as we completed the test. We had learned this stuff at the same time we learned to talk. I could do every lab with my eyes closed if I wanted to.

I heard a pencil drop to the ground and towards Zach. He bent down to pick it up, his eyes telling me to do the same. As I reached for the pencil I felt a piece of paper brush against my skin when our hands met, lingering for a second or two longer than necessary. I sat back up and looked at the note. It read "school basement 12:17". I put the paper into my pocket and continued the exam. I didn't even have to tell Zach if I would be there or not, because we both knew I wouldn't miss it for the world.

* * *

The clock struck 12:00, the bell rang, and for a moment all you could hear was the click-clacking of designer heels pounding against the lunchroom floors. Massie set her lunch down on the table and sat down in a chair. Alicia and Derrick took the seats next to her, while the rest of the Pretty Committee members and the guys hopped into the other chairs. I looked around at the table; there wasn't an open seat in sight. The Pretty Committee was obviously not the most… _welcoming_. Massie looked up at me and made a face.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. The rest of the people at the table looked up at me, just noticing I was there.

"Oh, u-um, t-there i-isn't a c-chair…" I stuttered nervously, hoping that Massie had meant for there to be a chair for me but it just so happened to be gone. I let out a huge sigh of relief as Massie looked around the table and realized I was right.

"Alicia, sorry but that seat's taken," Massie said in a voice that implied "duh".

"But where will I sit?" Alicia gapped.

"That is SO not my problem."

Alicia got up, glared at me, and then walked over to the table next to us. I guiltily sat down in her chair, and then turned to see what she was saying to the poor girls attempting to enjoy their lunch.

"Christine, give me that chair," Alicia demanded, asking for the chair a girl was sitting in.

"Actually, my name's Crystal," she smiled, clearly in shock that someone as "cool" as Alicia was actually talking to _her_.

"Oh is it? Do you know what happens to crystal when it's dropped? It _shatters_. So if you don't want your reputation in a million little pieces, I think it'd be best if you gave me your chair. Am I clear?" Alicia snapped.

"Crystal clear," The girl cried standing up from her chair, praying Alicia didn't say anything about her lame usage of her name in her attempt to be obedient. Alicia rolled her eyes and brought the chair back to the table. She looked around trying to find a place for it at the table, but there was hardly any room. I looked up at the clock and realized it was already 12:13. I only had four minutes to find the basement of the school.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Alicia you can just sit here for now," I told everyone, adding the extra part at the end in hope that Alicia stopped hating me. Before anyone could respond, I was out of the room and pulling the OCD school floor plan out from my pocket. According to the map, I was on the complete opposite side of the school from where the basement door was.

The clock turned to 12:14. I took off into a dead sprint through the halls. As I was nearing the hallway where the door supposedly was, I ran into someone. I hit them with so much force I knocked them to the ground. That's what years of spy training does to you. I could've kept running, but I knew I couldn't just leave the person on the floor. I bent down to see that my victim was Josh, Alicia's boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Josh sat up.

"Well now I am," He said flirtatiously. I gagged. He was definitely cute but I was way too into Zach to care. Besides, he was DATING Alicia!

"Glad to hear it," I said unenthusiastically. The clock in my mind was going crazy. I had only one minute to get into the basement to meet Zach! I started to run around the corner to the hall where the door was, but Josh was following me. There was no way I could have him follow me into the basement. I needed to get rid of him.

I saw a bathroom sign ahead and walked inside it. Josh wouldn't follow me in _here_… or at least I really hoped he didn't. Now I only had 20 seconds until I was supposed to be meeting Zach. I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around. Josh seemed to have given up on following me, because he was at the very end of the hallway with his back to me, walking away. I went over to the door that led to the basement and turned the knob. The door was locked. In 5 seconds it would be 12:17. I frantically pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and picked the lock. I walked through the door and it closed behind me.

I sprinted down the steps and looked around. I couldn't see anyone. I grinned. Zach was the one who was late!

"Actually, I've been here since the beginning of lunch," Zach smirked, as if he could read my mind. That explains why I hadn't seen him anywhere in the lunch room.

"You know, we CAN talk in public… other brothers and sisters do it all the time," I said.

"Who said anything about talking?" Zach asked. My face turned bright red. I wasn't sure what to say. I needed Macey, the expert on guys and relationships. Should I kiss him? Was that what he meant? What if someone saw us? Would I make a fool of myself? My thoughts were interrupted by soft lips pressing against mine. I flung my arm around Zach's neck as we kissed. At the moment I didn't care if someone walked in and saw us, because all I wanted and needed was Zach.

* * *

**A/N: Did you love it or did your LLLOOOVVEEE it? lol. I need at least 15 reviews before i post the next chapter. Let's break 100! COME ON GUYZ! u rockk! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! YAY! THNX SOO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!! YOU ARE THE BEST! KEEP IT UP!!! =]. Here is the next chapter! It is pretty long... for me at least. It was like 3 pages in a Word document. I hope you like it! I'm not going to make this note very long because I don't have much to say. This chapter is a lot of Massie's POV with a little of Cammie's POV too. Review! **

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison and Ally Carter get all credit.**

* * *

Massie's POV:

"I have to go to the bathroom, Alicia you can just sit here for now," Cammie said, and she fled the lunchroom. Josh got up and walked out of the room too, without saying anything. Alicia folded her arms over her chest and made a face.

"What are you having for lunch?" I snapped at Alicia, "Peanut butter and _Jealous_?"

"No," Alicia said in a dull voice.

"Look, you better get over the fact that Cammie is officially a member of the Pretty Committee," I exclaimed, "It is so LBRish to be acting how you are!"

"And how exactly have I been acting?!"

"Hah, I think even Duh-livia could figure _that_ one out."

Alicia looked around at the lunch room where people had started staring at them, not that they hadn't already been staring, because honestly who can't take their eyes of the Pretty Committee?

"Can we, uh, go somewhere else to discuss this?" Alicia pleaded. I rolled my eyes, nodded, grabbed my Louis Vuitton tote bag, and walked out into the hallway. Alicia quickly followed, her high heels clacking rapidly. I put my arms on my hip and tapped my shoes impatiently, waiting for Alicia to talk. Alicia looked flustered and nervous.

"Okay fine, I am jealous of Cammie," Alicia admitted, "It's just that you accepted her so quickly into the Pretty Committee, when it took you forever to accept me and the other girls. And all the boys are drooling over _her_!I mean she isn't even that pretty!"

"Who I accept into the Pretty Committee and how quickly I accept them is none of your business. I only accept people who I _know_ are worthy to be in my clique. It's an Alpha thing… I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand," I said harshly, "So you better stop being jealous of Cammie, because it is totally un-Beta."

"Y-yes, of c-course," Alicia stuttered nervously. Then a smile broke out on her face. "I'm still your Beta?!" Alicia asked.

"For now, but if you keep this up I wouldn't be too sure."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. And Leesh?"

"Yeah?"

"Boys are still drooling over you too!"…"or at least your boobs", I added silently to myself.

Alicia said goodbye and then hurried off to go do the school announcements. I went back to the lunch table, and heard Alicia's overly- cheerful voice ring through to speakers.

"_It's Alicia Riviera here with your lunch time announcements! Get ready to PAR-TAY 'cuz in a week, on February 14__there is going to be a Valentine's Day dance! There will be a DJ, snacks, games, and tons of fun that you don't want to miss! Everyone should wear red, white, or pink, even the guys! Also, we have a brand new thing this year for Valentine's Day created by none other than Massie Block! In the morning before school, you can walk up to a table that will be set up in the lobby, and there you will find tons of Valentines, such as poems, teddy bears, and candy. You can, fill one out for your boyfriend, girlfriend, or the person you have been secretly crushing on, and then later that day Massie, myself, and a few others will be distributing them. Not only is this a fun activity, but it also benefits the school. Each Valentine you send costs between $1 and $5, depending on which one you choose, and all the money will go to the school. So come to school on February 14 ready for a day you will never forget! I'm Alicia Riviera and I heart you!"_

"OMG! Mass, you never told us about the Valentine thing!" Claire, Dylan, and Kristen screamed.

"Calm down! I wanted it to be a surprise! You guys are the 'few others' that Leesh was talking about," I assured them.

"SWEET!" The girls chorused.

"What about Cammie?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, she can help too. Wait a minute, where _is_ Cammie?" I wondered.

Cammie had left the lunch table to go the bathroom over fifteen minutes ago, and she wasn't back yet. Just at that moment, Cammie walked back into the lunch room and sat down in the chair next to Massie.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"The bathroom," she answered with a tone that said "duh".

"For _fifteen_ minutes?" I questioned her.

"I got kind of lost," she admitted.

"You look kind of flustered… have you been making out?" Alicia blurted out as she sat down in the seat Josh had previously been sitting in. He still wasn't back yet, and it was clearly making Alicia nervous. I gave her a death glare and she silenced, remembering our little talk, but I could tell she was still tense. Cammie blushed.

"No, I tripped and fell in the hallway in front of some people, which was just so embarrassing," Cammie said, blushing madly. This response seemed to satisfy Alicia enough, because she relaxed a bit.

"Did you hear the announcements? Some of the stuff I had to say was totally lame, but Mass, your idea is brilliant and I'm so excited!" Alicia asked the girls. Everyone nodded and smiled.

"We need dates for the dance. And dresses! You are all coming to my house after school, and we can figure everything out from there. Until then, keep your eyes open for single HARTs!" I exclaimed.

"No worries, _I _already have one," Alicia grinned. Then she looked around, searching for Josh. He was nowhere in sight.

"So does Claire and me, but everyone else still needs one!" I stated.

The bell rang, dismissing lunch. I hurried out of the lunch room to my next class, with the Pretty Committee by my side.

**Current State of the Union (In/Out):**

Valentines/Valentino

Getting lost/Getting caught

Making out/Faking out

* * *

**Cammie's POV:  
**After a satisfyingly long make out session, Zach and I left the basement of the school to go back to lunch. In order to not look suspicious, I left first, and Zach was going to leave a few minutes after me. As I stepped into the hallway I sighed with relief. Josh wasn't there. Then I hurried back to the lunch room. I sat down in the chair next to Massie.

"Where have you been?" She asked me.

"The bathroom," I answered, deciding that it would be best just to stick to my original excuse.

"For _fifteen_ minutes?" She questioned me. Oops, I hadn't thought that one through. I had been gone for a _really_ long time to have just been going to the bathroom.

"I got kind of lost," I lied smoothly. It was the first thing I could think of.

"You look kind of flustered… have you been making out?" Alicia asked me. I blushed. Did she know about me and Zach? No, that would be impossible. Then it hit me, she thinks something is going on between me and Josh, and she's trying to dig for information. Well she's right about one thing; he's definitely in to me. Lucky for her, I'm taken.

"No, I tripped and fell in the hallway in front of some people, which was just so embarrassing," I said, feeling my cheeks flame. This was partly true, I did trip. What Alicia didn't need to know is that I tripped onto her boyfriend. That would definitely be too much information. Alicia seemed to believe my story, because she sat back in her chair and became less tense.

The girls started talking about something else, and I was relieved. I never knew it would be this hard to lie to someone. Maybe it was because these girls were becoming my friends, and friends tell each other _everything_. If Zach was cheating on me or flirting with other girls I would definitely want to know. Macey, Bex, and Liz would for sure tell me. Actually, Macey, Bex, and Liz would beat him up for me (which would piss me off, because I would SO want to help). But then again, I hardly know Alicia, and she could take it the wrong way. _Correction_. She WOULD take it the wrong way. Telling her is SO not an option.

I zoned back into the conversation the other girls were having and froze. _Dates? Dance? Dresses?_ The three dreadful D's. All of which remind me of a certain dance test back at Gallagher Academy. This school dance was sure to be awful. First of all, Zach and I couldn't possibly go together, and Massie seemed to be making it clear I needed a date. Would Zach go with someone else? OMG! Second of all, my experiences with dresses haven't been the best (especially strapless ones, with strapless bras). Third of all, dancing is NOT my thing.

The bell rang and I followed the rest of the Pretty Committee to my next class. Minutes ago I had been kissing Zach and feeling like I was on the top of the world, but now I felt like everything was crashing down. When I agreed to this mission, I had no idea it would involve a clique of rich girls, a school dance, and boys other than Zach. Next time, they should be sure to let me know that all before hand. Then maybe I'd be prepared.

* * *

**A/N: LOVE IT? HATE IT? SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT IT. ALL THE BOYS AND ALL THE GIRLS ARE BEGGING TO... READ IT! [hahha, i have "If You Seek Amy" stuck in my head, sry! lol]. REVIEW! I need at least 15 more before I even consider posting the next chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? What do you WANT to happen next? who should Cammie be with? ZACH OR JOSH? OR SOMEONE NEW? WHO SHOULD EVERYONE GO TO THE DANCE WITH?! 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: here is the 7th chapter! I hope you like it! One of you (I'm not saying who because it will give away the story) had some great ideas that I am FOR SURE using in this story. You will soon figure out who it is, because it will be pretty obvious once I start using their ideas. Everyone had good ideas who reviewed! Thanks so much for reviewing and telling me them! Review with more because its so helpful when writing the story! HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! ENJOYY!**

**disclaimer: Ally Carter and Lisi Harrison own it all =]. **

* * *

**Massie's POV:**

After school ended, the Pretty Committee was in my room eating Pinkberry and discussing the Valentine's Day dance.

"First, DATES!" I announced. Everyone cheered, except for Cammie. I figured it was because she didn't know any of the guys at OCD.

"Derrington and I are going together, obviously," I began, "Same goes for Claire and Cam and Alicia and Josh. That leaves Cammie, Dylan, and Kristen in serious need of a date. Any ideas?"

"I was thinking of asking Kemp," Kristen said.

"Approved," I told her.

"Maybe I'll go with Plovert," Dylan suggested.

"Perf. How about you Cammie? Any HARTs caught your eye yet?" I asked.

"That don't already had dates," Alicia added. I glared at her and she shot me a "sorry, just saying" look. Cammie didn't seem to be bothered by her comment, so I decided to just let it go. For now.

"Um, not really. I think I'll just go alone," Cammie shrugged.

"You want to go dateless? As if. I can score you a date in a matter of seconds. Tons of guys will be asking you tomorrow. Trust me. It's what happens when you're gorgeous and popular," I replied.

"How about we keep track of all the guys that ask Cammie, and then we pick the most HART one," Kristen suggested.

"Kris, they don't call you a genius for nothing!" I smiled. It was going to be a great way to pick a guy for Cammie. Dozens of guys would for sure ask her, and they were going to find the perfect one. Playing matchmaker was always fun.

"Dresses next!" Alicia announced. We all grabbed Teen Vogue and Seventeen magazines and looked through them. I flipped through the pages with a frown on my face. There was nothing good. Everything was ugly and so last season. Then I saw it. The PERFECT dress. It was a deep, royal purple halter dress that hit right above the knees and screamed "alpha" in every way. It looked like it was made for me. It was my signature color and everything! I check the designer. It was Vera Wang, which made it totally worthy of being worn by me. I showed it to the other girls.

"OMG, that's beautiful!" Claire cried.

"AH! I LOVE IT!" Dylan squealed.

"That will look ah-mazing on you!" Kristen agreed.

"You HAVE to order it!" Alicia shrieked.

"Wait- doesn't it have to be white, pink, or red?" Cammie asked.

"Hun, dress codes were meant to be broken," I said.

"So everyone's wearing other colors?" She questioned. Gosh, Cammie still had a LOT to learn.

"No, just us. That's the whole point," I explained.

"Oh! Awesome! I love your dress! It's perfect for you!" she smiled finally understanding.

"How about we all wear purple? You know, since we are all school royalty. It will make us stand out even more," Dylan suggested.

"I heart that!" Alicia squealed. I nodded in approval. I would just have to make sure that I looked a little bit better than all of the other girls.

"How about this one for me?" Claire asked holding up a picture of a purple BCBG strapless dress.

"Are you sure you want to wear a strapless dress?" Cammie asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Claire responded.

"I mean it's so pretty, but I personally hate wearing strapless bras."

"Bad experience?"

"Don't ask."

We all laughed. I'm not a big fan of strapless bras either. They are so uncomfortable and it would be totally un-alpha like to be trying to keep it from falling down all night.

"We can have straps put on," I assured Claire, who know looked like she wasn't sure she wanted the dress. It was way too cute for her not to get.

"AH! IT'S $400!" Claire shrieked.

"No worries, I'm paying for everyone's dresses! It's your Valentine's day gift!" I told the Pretty Committee. Claire and Kristen sighed in relief.

"Thanks Massie!" The girls chorused. I grinned.

"Do you guys like this dress?" Dylan asked showing us a photo of a purple Betsey Johnson dress.

"No way, that's a fall design," I said, "but the one next to it is perfect for you!"

"I love that one!" Dylan beamed while she looked at the other dress.

"I knew you would!" I shrugged.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Alicia screamed thrusting a picture of a purple Jessica McClintock dress into my hands.

"Leesh, this will totally bring out your tan skin!" I approved.

"Cammie, I think this one will look ah-mazing on you," I told her as I turned the page to a purple XOXO dress.

"That is so cute!" she smiled as she grabbed the magazine from me to admire the dress.

"Kristen, have you found a dress yet?" I asked.

"I'm still looking," she replied. Ten minutes later Kristen held up a magazine triumphantly.

"This is it. This is THE dress!" she exclaimed. I looked at the purple BCBG Max Azria dress and immediately approved it. It was really cute and would look great on Kristen.

"YAY! So we all have our dresses! Now what should we wear WITH them?" I asked.

"I think silver high heels would match really well with them," Dylan said.

"Agreed." Alicia and I chorused. Then we looked at each other and laughed because we hadn't planned that at all.

"Well if we are wearing silver shoes I think we should carry silver purses," Cammie suggested.

"That would be super cute!" Claire squealed.

"And diamond jewelry to top it all off!" Kristen added.

"Cool, but how are we going to afford ALL of this?" Claire asked.

"It's my treat," I assured them.

"I'll pay for the diamond necklaces as my Valentine's day gift. I think our initials would look fabulous!" Alicia announced.

"I can pay for everyone's purses. I was thinking a clutch purse would be perfect," Dylan said. Everyone nodded happily, but I could tell Kristen, Claire, and Cammie were a little uncomfortable about the money issue, since they didn't have much money. I wasn't sure whether or not Cammie came from a wealthy family, but she clearly didn't have unlimited access to it while she was staying at my house.

"Sounds good. Now that we've figured out the dresses, what else is there?" I asked as I finished ordering the dresses, shoes, purses, and necklaces.

"Hair and makeup?" Cammie suggested.

"Good idea." I replied, "I think we should all wear our hair down either straight or in perfect curls. What do you guys think?"

"I was reading in Cosmo Girl that curly hair is totally in now. We should definitely wear our hair like that," Kristen said.

"Curly hair it is!" I decided.

"What about makeup?" Dylan asked.

"We will get makeovers the day of the dance," I told them.

"And manicures?" Alicia clarified.

"Duh!" I replied.

Once we had finished finalizing our plans, Cammie, Claire, and I said goodbye to the others and collapsed on the floor of my room. Bean crawled into my lap.

"I don't think I can look at a Teen Vogue magazine ever again!" Claire muttered.

"Me either," I agreed.

"I know, seriously! We didn't even try any of the dresses on and I'm exhausted!" Cammie exclaimed.

"Yeah, hopefully all the dresses will fit," I said.

"I'm sure they will. Mass, you're SO skinny. You've got nuh-thing to worry about!" Claire assured me.

"Who said I was talking about myself?" I asked.

"Oh, well you still are skinny!" Claire responded nervously.

"It's Dyl I'm concerned about," I explained, "She ordered a size FOUR, and Betsey Johnson dresses run pretty small."

"Ohmygawd, what if it rips while she's dancing?" shrieked Claire.

"I know! That would be awful!" I consented.

"Why don't you also order a six for her then?" Cammie suggested.

"Dylan would never want to be caught wearing a SIX. It's why she got a four in the first place!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if you switch the tags she will never know. The 'four' will just 'magically' fit her perfectly," Cammie clarified.

"Wow, you're good at this stuff!" I grinned. That was a flawless plan. Dylan would have no idea that she was really wearing a size six, so she would feel better about herself but be wearing a dress that actually fits her. The dresses were being delivered to my house anyways, so she wouldn't ever realize that I had ordered two dresses for her in the first place.

"I know," Cammie smiled.

"This is why I let Cammie into the Pretty Committee," I thought to myself as I quickly ordered a size six of the purple Betsey Johnson dress that Dylan was going to wear.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of that chapter? REVIEW! I need my reviews to be up to 130 at the minimum before I update again. That means that I should have at least a TOTAL of 130 reviews, i DONT MEAN that i want 130 reviews on this chapter (tho it wuld be awesome). tht wuld be insane. lol. SO REVIEW!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: 130 reviews! YAY! THNX GUYS! Here is the next chapter as promised! I just wanted to let u knw that I don't mind if you review more than one time! some of you said "count this as 2 reviews", but next time just review twice! LOL! I'm not gonna say much right now. I hope you like the chapter! REVIEW AFTER PLZ! I wanna knw wat you think! **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter and Lisi Harrison ownn it =].**

* * *

Cammie's POV:

I checked my hair and makeup in my locker-sized mirror, as I saw a guy approaching me. I shot a nervous glance at Massie who was talking to Derrick down the hall. She flipped her hair in an effort to remind me of what we'd gone over last night. Here's what would happen: a guy would ask me to the dance, I would say "we'll see" and flip my hair as I walk away to be extra flirty. Maybe this strategy worked for Massie, but it sure wasn't going to work for me. I mean seriously, I cannot flirt.

But then again, I've never had a bunch of guys asking me to a school dance before. I mean if I could learn how to disarm a man in less than twenty seconds, surely I could learn how to flirt.

"H-hey Cammie," the guy said, as I zoned back into reality.

"Hey, have we met before?" I asked trying to make conversation, and also because I was a little freaked out by the fact that he knew my name when I knew for a fact that we'd never been introduced.

"N-no, I'm K-kevin," he replied nervously.

"Nice to meet you," I kindly responded.

"So d-do y-you… uh… w-want to… um… go t-to the… V-valentine's Day d-dance… w-with… m-me?" Kevin managed.

"We'll see," I attempted weakly. I felt awful saying it and I'm sure it didn't sound nearly as flirty as it was intended to be. Kevin seemed to take it as a "no", because his shoulders drooped and he sulked away. That definitely didn't make me feel any better. I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings.

"How was it? Who was he?" Massie questioned me on the way to class.

"Some guy named Kevin. It was bad," I said.

"Was he cute?" Massie asked.

I froze. Uh-oh. Was he? I hadn't been paying attention to his looks. No one compares to Zach, so I don't even bother trying. But clearly that wouldn't satisfy Massie. She would find it odd that I didn't even know the color of his hair. Hmm… think. He had glasses, I finally remembered. He was kind of nerdy I guess.

"Uh, no," I finally answered.

Massie shrugged and we sat down in our seats. The teacher began to teach and all the sudden I got a text. My phone was on vibrate, thank goodness. The last thing I wanted was to get in trouble on my second day of school. I checked who the text was from. It was an unknown number. Weird. I read the text. It said:

**??? : Cammie**- V Day Dance?

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Why wouldn't the person just sign their name? I decided to text them back.

**Cammie: **Who is this & how did u get my #?

Mystery Man, as I named him, texted back a minute later.

**Mystery Man: **Look behind u.

I turned around and saw a guy who was semi-cute and had short blonde hair (not that I care, I'm just taking notes for Massie). He held up a flyer and discreetly handed it to me. It read:

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Cammie needs a date,**

**And it could be ****YOU!**

Then it had my phone number, locker number, lunch table number, and a photo of me. This was definitely the works of Massie Block. So _this_ is how she knew I would get asked by tons of boys. It was like she was putting me on The Bachelorette. Actually no, I bet the people on the show actually have a choice. Me, I had no say whatsoever. Now creepy guys are going to be CALLING me, TEXTING me, and STALKING me. It's a good thing I'm a spy. One quick call to Liz and she'd have my phone updated with some software she made to stop people who I don't know from contacting me. Of course, I would have to wait until I found someone to go to the dance with.

I angrily texted Massie, even though she was right next to me. I didn't want to cause a scene or get in trouble for talking. Besides, she seemed oblivious to me at the moment anyway. She was too busy being all lovey-dovey with Derrick.

**Cammie: **wth?

**Massie: **wat?

Massie looked at me with an annoyed and confused looked, then down at the flyer. She smiled.

**Massie: **U like?

**Cammie: **NO!!! I don't want random ppl calling me!

**Massie: **Chill. I've got it all under control.

**Cammie: **U didn't even ASK me first!

**Massie: **I don't need ur permission.

**Cammie: **But it involves ME!

**Massie: **Look, do u want a date or nawt?

**Cammie: **=/

**Massie: **Just trust me. Everything will work out perfectly.

**Cammie: **I hope so.

That response had so many meanings. I hoped that I got a date. I hoped that the Pretty Committee continued to accept me. I hoped that Zach and I could still somehow be together. I hoped that we would find the person with the alumni list. And I also hoped that Westchester wouldn't change me for the worst. Because unlike at Gallagher Academy, here, "snobby rich girls" isn't _just_ what outsiders see, it's the truth, and the last thing that I want to do is prove the Roseville kids that they were right all along.

* * *

I said goodbye to Massie, opened my locker, and started taking out books. I grabbed the ones I needed for my next class and hurried across the hall. I hated walking in busy hallways alone. I just wanted to get it over with as fast as I could. In the midst of my speed walking I knocked into someone and my books went flying.

"Great, this is exactly what I needed," I mumbled sarcastically under my breath, thinking no one was close enough to me to hear. Unfortunately I was wrong.

"Glad to hear it babe, you're exactly what I need too," a voice said.

My first thought was that it was Zach, but I know his voice, and this was definitely not it. I turned around and saw Josh. I glared at him and began to pick up my books. As I reached for my notebook, I felt a hand come on top of mine and looked up to find myself staring right at Josh.

"You know you want me," Josh grinned. That was the last straw. I couldn't hit him, because that was against the Gallagher rules, so I did the next big thing.

"Look Josh, you know ALICIA? You know the girl you are DATING? The one that I'm FRIENDS with? The one that LOVES you?" I exclaimed. He shrugged, obviously not getting the point.

"Honestly, I don't know what she see's in you," I said, trying to calm myself down, because I was about to get to the point where I could no longer control my legs and would just kick him in a place that would REALLY hurt, "But she see's something, so unless you two are no longer together, I think it would be best if you stopped flirting with other girls. Especially ones who aren't interested in you."

And with that I grabbed the rest of my books and stormed off to class.

This time when I arrived at lunch there was an empty chair next to Massie that she had saved for me, and a different chair for Alicia. I let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that there wouldn't be any drama again. Maybe my spy instincts were a little rusty, because I was NOT expecting what was coming.

Josh walked into the lunch room and smiled in the direction of our table. "He's just looking at the table, not you!" I assured myself, but inside I knew that his eyes were on me. I turned my back to him and pretended to be searching the cafeteria for someone. This wasn't really a lie, because I was trying to figure out who Zach had become friends with.

"Alicia, can we go somewhere else to talk?" Josh asked. At the sound of this I turned back to what was happening at the table.

"Sure," Alicia answered nervously as she got up from the table, grabbed Josh's hand, and led him out of the lunch room.

"I wonder what that's about…" Dylan pondered.

"Yeah, he seemed a little out of it," Kristen agreed.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Massie confirmed.

A minute later Alicia ran to the table and burst into tears.

"H-he b-broke u-up w-with ME!" Alicia sobbed.

"EHMAGAWD!" We all chorused, "What happened?"

"I-I d-don't k-know!" she cried, "I d-didn't d-do a-anything w-wrong!"

We all comforted her, but I couldn't help feeling like it was my fault. I mean, I was the one who told him that he couldn't date Alicia and flirt with other girls, but I didn't know he would break up with her! I just wanted him to stop cheating on her, or attempting to for that matter.

"Ladies, we're taking the rest of the day off as a sick day! Meet outside the school in ten minutes," Massie exclaimed.

"We can't just leave school!" I protested, sticking to my plan of staying out of trouble.

"It's not our fault we all ate bad tuna at lunch today!" Massie smirked.

"EWW, I HATE TUNA!" Claire gagged.

"Well the nurse doesn't know that," Massie shrugged.

"You're the best!" Alicia smiled, hugging Massie.

"I know!" Massie grinned, "And you could seriously use some waterproof mascara! Let's go!"

The other girls left the lunch room and I stayed behind to scan the room for Zach, but he wasn't there. I sent him a quick text telling him where I was going, and then went to my locker. I packed my backpack up and then headed over to the nurse's office. On my way there I saw Josh, and he was walking right towards me. My first instinct was to hide, but I figured that would look pathetic considering he already saw me and would be watching me.

"I broke up with Alicia," Josh shouted across the empty hall to me, probably sensing the fact I was trying to find an escape route.

"No duh," I replied.

"So do you want to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?" Josh asked.

"We'll see," I choked out, even though I really badly wanted to scream "NO WAY JERK". Massie would throw a fit if I didn't stick with her plan.

Josh smiled satisfyingly and I rolled my eyes and walked into the nurse's office.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" the nurse asked. I saw the rest of the Pretty Committee sitting in the office. They all grinned at me, and then pretending to be clutching their stomach in pain whenever the nurse looked in their direction.

"My stomach really hurts," I lied swiftly, "I think I might puke."

"Oh no, let's call you parents and get you home," she said concerned.

"She's actually staying with me, so I can give her a ride home," Massie explained.

"Alright, though I find it odd that ALL of you have stomachaches," the nurse pondered.

"We all shared some tuna for lunch and it must've been old or something," Massie shrugged. The nurse was either stupid enough to believe this or she just didn't really care, because she nodded and let us leave. Then again, I think I might've seen Massie slip her a twenty dollar bill… so _that's_ how things work around here. I should've known.

I hopped into the back seat of Massie's Range Rover and spent the ride tuning out the debate about which celebrity was hotter, Zac Efron or Chace Crawford, and thinking about what I was going to do about the dance. Tons of guys had asked me today, but I didn't want to go with any of them. But unfortunately, you can't always get what you want.

* * *

**A/N: I need 145 reviews total b4 i post again. COME ON YOU CAN DO IT! FEEL FREE TO POST AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I didn't get 145 total reviews, only 144, but since I'm just glad to get ANY, I'm still updating! You should be super excited, because this one was about 4 and a half pages on Microsoft Word! It's EXTRA LONG! YAY! haha. Most of my chapters are only 2 and a half pages to 3 pages on Word. I really hope you like it. Keep reviewing && letting me know what you think of my story and what you want (or don't want) to happen. THANKS! ENJOYY!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter and Lisi Harrison own it.**

* * *

Cammie's POV:

We piled into Massie's room and dug into huge tubs of ice cream like everyone does whenever someone just got dumped by their boyfriend. I was expecting for Massie to turn on some lame movie, but instead she pulled out her school yearbook from the previous year and directed me to point to all the guys who had asked me to the Valentine's Day dance today. If only Massie knew that this was NOT going to cheer Alicia up. But, I wasn't going to argue since I knew it was useless, so I began to point to a bunch of guys who I recognized. I decided that I would just not tell them that Josh had asked me, because Alicia would be furious and I didn't want to go with him anyway.

"Him, him, him, him, oh yeah, him, him, he did too, him," I said pointing to some guys, "him, him, him, and him, he was weird but he did, him…"

And then I swear everyone in the room stopped breathing. I don't know what I was thinking. Actually, I WASN'T thinking. I just pointed. RIGHT. AT. JOSH.

"That was an accident. Please tell me that was an accident," Alicia whispered.

"It was an accident," I attempted, but even after years of learning how to lie without being caught, I couldn't get myself to do it.

"I KNEW IT! You boyfriend stealer!!! How could you? You're the reason he broke up with me, aren't you?!" Alicia screamed at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Alicia, I don't like Josh in that way AT ALL! I didn't WANT him to ask me! I didn't WANT him to break up with you!" I tried to explain, but she didn't believe me.

"Yeah right, you just want everything I have! My spot in the Pretty Committee, my boyfriend, what's next? My clothes?" Alicia continued screaming at me.

"NO! I would never! I don't like Josh! You have to believe me!" I pleaded.

"Yeah? And why should I?" she questioned me.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I blurted out.

OHMYGAWD. DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? I definitely had. What would I do? I couldn't take it back now that I had said it, but they can't know about me and Zach! THEY CAN'T! That would ruin everything! He's supposed to be my BROTHER! Nothing more… or at least that's how it should appear. It's not my fault we might make out sometimes! Well it is, but you know… THERE IS A HUGE PROBLEM GOING ON AND ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS KISSING ZACH! I needed to focus. FOCUS. Think of a plan…

"Oh," Alicia said, a wave of realization washing over her, "Sorry, I didn't know".

"It's okay," I shrugged, happy to see that Alicia was no longer mad at me anymore.

"So tell us about your boyfriend!" Alicia smiled.

I grimaced. This was not going to be a fun conversation.

"Yeah, we need all the juicy details," Massie agreed.

"What's his name?" Claire asked.

CRAP. I can't say Zach. That would be way too insane. I decided to say the first name that came into my head, other than Zach's…

"Grant," I answered.

Bex is TOTALLY going to kill me when she finds out I just said that. For most people, that statement would be a total exaggeration, but for me it wasn't, because Bex could honestly kill me if she wanted to. Though, I'm pretty good at getting myself out of situations like those. Not to brag or anything.

"Oooh! What's he look like? Do you have a photo?" Dylan asked.

Uh-oh. All the pictures of Grant I have are of him and Bex. I think my friends would get a little suspicious if I showed them a photo of him with another girl. I grabbed my phone and quickly cropped Bex out of the picture and then showed it to the Pretty Committee.

"OHMYGAWD HE IS SO HOT!" Kristen gushed.

"You are so lucky!" Dylan agreed.

I blushed, feeling slightly pathetic and guilty. I mean seriously, I was pretending to be dating some guy… who happened to be one of my best friend's boyfriends. You just don't do that. I have got to be the worst friend EVER. But what I was doing was necessary, 100 % necessary. Bex would definitely understand. Right?

These thoughts raced through my mind as I answered question after question about my "boyfriend", and basing every answer off the Grant I knew as a friend, and the one Bex knew as more than just that.

**

* * *

**

Zach's POV:

I sat in my room at the Block Estate listening to the conversation in Massie's room unravel. That's right, I had bugged Massie's bedroom. I'm sure you are thinking that I'm an idiot, because Cammie would think that I might do something like this, but I'm far from it. In fact, I thought ahead. There are two bugs in the room. That way, if she finds one I can rely on the other, which she would not expect to be there. One is hidden under Massie's bed, and the other is around the collar of her precious pooch, Bean.

The first part of the girls' conversation was boring. I couldn't believe I had given up hanging with the guys; Derrick, Josh, Cam, Chris, and Kemp, for this. All I could hear was Cammie saying "him" about people asking her to the Valentine's Day dance. I was shocked to hear how many guys had asked her. There were hundreds! I mean it's great that Cammie is so popular, but she's MINE, and they had better stay away!

Then it got interesting. Alicia and Cammie were fighting about something. I couldn't quite figure out what it was until I heard Cammie scream "I don't like Josh in that way AT ALL! I didn't WANT him to ask me! I didn't WANT him to break up with you". That's when it all clicked. Josh had broken up with Alicia because he liked Cammie. MY Cammie. And to think I thought he seemed nice! That jerk had better stay away from her or he would have to mess with me, and that would get UGLY.

I was plotting on how to get revenge on Josh, when I heard Cammie utter five unmistakable words to Alicia, "BECAUSE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND". My heart stopped beating. I almost fell off the chair I was sitting in. Was she about to blow our cover? In a way I wanted her to.

"What's his name?" someone asked her.

I wanted to take her to the dance. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted to kiss her in front of the entire school. I wanted us to be a REAL couple. I wanted—

"Grant," Cammie said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted out loud. I clapped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from being heard. I couldn't believe my ears. I mean I know for a fact there is nothing going on between her and Grant and that she only said that because she couldn't say me, but _still_. Did she have to name my best friend? Was she _trying_ to torture me? But then again, she had no clue I was listening in on her conversation so I was definitely not behind her motives.

I tried to drown out Cammie answering billions of questions about Grant's eyes, Grant's abs, what sports he plays, whether or not he's a good kisser, and so on. Is this what girls talk about when no one else is around? I wonder what Cammie told Bex, Liz, and Macey about me…

"You guys, we still haven't picked Cammie's date yet!" One of the girls, I think it was that soccer chick Kristen, exclaimed.

"Oh, right!" everyone else chorused.

"Well based on the people Cammie told us asked her, there is only one HART…" Massie began.

HART? What's that? Girls could be so annoying with their little acronyms sometimes!

"And I know some people won't approve, but desperate times call for desperate measures, or in this case desperate times call for desperate dates…" Massie continued.

"OHMYGAWD JUST SAY IT ALREADYY!" Claire screamed impatiently.

"GEEZ! CHILLAX! I just think that the person, who Cammie should go with — actually scratch that — NEEDS to go with, is... Josh," Massie finished.

"JOSH?!" Cammie, Alicia, and I shouted at the same time. They didn't hear me, of course, since I was far away. But seriously, JOSH?!

"NO WAY! I still like him! I deserve to go with him, and since I can't, no one should!" Alicia cried angrily and accusingly at Cammie.

"Save your breath, I don't want to go with him just as much as you don't want him to go with me," Cammie assured her.

"Alicia, I know you aren't over him yet, but he is the best guy that asked Cammie and it's what has to be done! She has a boyfriend and has made it clear she's not interested in him, so it's really not a big deal!" Massie explained, "Cammie, you HAVE to go with him. I'm sure you would much rather go with your boyfriend, but since he's not here, you'll just have to stick with the best single [Alicia sobbed] guy from OCD, and that would be Josh."

"Whatever," Alicia sighed, seeing as she was fighting a losing battle.

"No, I refuse. Why can't I just go dateless?" Cammie asked.

"Everyone who's everyone has a date," Massie answered matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I'll go with Josh, but I'm not holding his hand or dancing with him or anything like that," Cammie said, giving in. I grimaced, suddenly imagining Josh and Cammie dancing. Why would Cammie just give up like that? I didn't want her to go to the dance with anyone, especially not Josh.

"Perfect," Massie replied, and I could practically hear the smile on her face through her voice. She had won.

"Wait, if Cammie and Josh are going together [her voice shook], who am I going with?" Alicia questioned.

"Good point," Massie agreed.

"There is no one good left!" Alicia pouted.

"Yes there is," Massie told her.

"Who?" Alicia asked.

"Cammie's brother, Zach," Massie replied.

ME?! OH NO! Massie wanted ME to go to the dance with Alicia. NUH UH. I couldn't do it. But then again, Cammie had a date, so why shouldn't I? I felt a sudden wave a vengeance rush through my mind.

"WHAT?!" Cammie shrieked. Now she knows what it feels like!

"I think that's actually a really good idea. I mean he's really cute, HART, new, and I saw him talking to Derrick, Josh, Cam, and that crowd so he is the perfect choice!" Alicia gushed. I blushed. She had just called me cute, HART (whatever that was, I still couldn't figure it out), and popular (I think). I was flattered, but nervous for how Cammie might react.

"No. You can't go with ZACH!" Cammie told her.

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"Because… he has a GIRLFRIEND!" Cammie blurted out.

Oh great. I could see where this was going and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Seriously? Who?" Alicia questioned.

"Uh yeah. Her name is Bex, she's one of my really good friends from back home," Cammie answered.

My first reaction was "I saw that one coming". My second reaction was "BEX?! Grant is going to FREAK". My third reaction was "'The British Bombshell'? Not bad, but Macey might have impressed more of my new friends". My fourth reaction was "Cammie is going to be pissed that I just thought about her friends in a more-than-just-friends way". My fifth reaction was "Wow, I need to stop over-reacting".

I sat at the edge of my seat and listened to the conversation unfold, waiting for what was to come.

"Oh, well I can still go to the dance with him," Alicia sighed, clearly upset that I was in a relationship, since she had been kind of crushing on me.

"No," Cammie said firmly.

"You're going with Josh, so just back off! This is not your choice! I'm going with him!" Alicia snapped.

"Well he has to ask you first, so good luck with that," Cammie snapped back. She obviously assumed I wouldn't ask Alicia, and if I wasn't listening in on the conversation I for sure wouldn't have. But since I was suddenly feeling like the only person in the world without a date and wanted to get back at Cammie, I walked down the hall and opened up the door to Massie's room.

The girls looked shocked to see me. Some even looked a little creeped out. I mean they had just been talking about me and then I walked in. I guess I should've waited a little bit, but then I wouldn't have been able to see the look on Cammie's face. That look made it all worth it. There she was, sitting on the floor of Massie's room, with a face that read "you are so dead to me". And there I was, standing at the door with my signature smirk on my face shooting her back a look that said "not if I kill you first".

"What a coincidence! We were just talking about you. Good things of course. And also about the Valentines Day dance. You know the one coming up? What's the _date_ of it again?" Alicia asked, beaming. I smiled back, holding in a laugh. She looked hilarious as she sent subtle clues trying to get me to ask her to the dance.

"Uh I think the date would be Valentine's Day," I said. She blushed, embarrassed for how stupid she had just sounded.

"Yes, what a coincidence this is indeed," Cammie muttered under her breath so that only I could hear. She had obviously figured out that I had bugged the room. I knew that second bug would come in handy! I just need to make sure Bean is always in Massie's room when I want to hear something important (assuming Cammie finds the one under Massie's bed which is far more obvious). I did have a strategy though, I put a bunch of dog treats on Bean's little doggy bed so that he always wants to be in there. It's like a kid raiding their candy stash.

"Alicia, do you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked.

"OHMYGOSH! OF COURSE!" Alicia accepted.

She looked so happy that for a moment I thought she might run up and kiss me. The thought scared me, and evidently Cammie too since she gave me a look that made it clear I was no longer welcome in the room. I waved goodbye and sprinted out of there as fast as I could. But slow enough that I could leave a semi-coded note on Cammie's bed that said "Hungry for a midnight snack? Meet me at the entrance to this shack". (TRANSLATION OF CODE: Want to sneak out at midnight? Meet me at the front doors of the Block Estate.)

* * *

**A/N: I need at least 15 more reviews before I update again so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You can review as many times as you want. I don't care if one person reviews all 15 times! honestly. =]. I hope you loved the chapter!!! REVIEW PLZ! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: OHMYGOSH THNK U FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING COMMENTS! I 3 YOU GUYS! Because you all reviewed SOOO much I made this chapter EXTRA long and super dramatic and you will love it (i hope)! Also, I hope u r all excited for SUMMER. AND DON'T JUDGE A GIRL BY HER COVER COMES OUT TMRW!!! AHHHH! So that is the other reason I updated. I mean wat culd get u more excited for Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover than Cammie in Westchester?! lol. plus, this chapter has lots of ZACH! yayy! haha. ENJOY::**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter and Lisi Harrison own it. =].**

**

* * *

**

Massie's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Cammie's bed empty. I checked the clock. It read 12:24.

"Cammie," I whisper-shouted. I didn't want to wake my parents or anyone else up by shouting at the top of my lungs. There was no response.

I looked around Cammie's bed, where her sheets were thrown all over the place. The shoes that used to be in front of her dresser were now gone, along with her Juicy jacket and purse. Cammie had definitely gone out. But to where? And why hadn't she asked me to come with? I'm always up for sneaking out.

All of the sudden my eyes zoned in on a piece of paper that was next to Cammie's bed. It read "Hungry for a midnight snack? Meet me at the entrance to this shack". HUH? It made no sense. Maybe she was in the kitchen eating food, but that would be impossible because the house is silent and no one can eat without making a little noise. And what was the deal with the "shack"? This is NAWT a beach party.

I re-read the note over and over again. Ohmygawd, "meet me"! It said "meet me"! Did Cammie leave that for ME and want me to meet her? Or did someone write that to HER? Was she meeting a guy?! But, she has a boyfriend who is far away from Westchester, so that couldn't be it… right? I was going to find out what was going on, and whether the note was meant for me or not wouldn't stop me the slightest bit. Because no one excludes Massie Block. No one.

I slipped on a pair of black Converse, a light blue PINK by Victoria's Secret sweatshirt, grabbed my phone, and headed out the door to my bedroom. I went to turn off the security system to our house to find that someone had already done it. Was it Cammie? But how did she know our security code…?

Confused and scared, I hurried out the door to the house and sprinted into the darkness.

"Why hadn't I thought to bring a flashlight?" I wondered silently. It would have made searching for Cammie SO much easier. I used the dim light from my phone to guide my way, and the minimal amount of lights that were around the Estate. I would definitely need to complain to my parents about that.

I stepped in a big pile of mud. Or was it dog poop? AHHH! My shoes were covered in the goopy brown mystery substance.

"Whatever, they're _just_ Converse," I thought to myself. I mean honestly, I had others and I barely even wore them since they weren't nearly as cute as my designer heels and sandals. Thank goodness I hadn't worn my brand new Stilettos.

Once I had calmed down about my shoes, I continued to look for Cammie. She was nowhere in sight. But she had to be close. That's when I saw a faint light in the distance. It was on for a minute, and then it went off again. That had to be her. I quietly ran to where the light had flashed. I could hear someone breathing. No, it was more than one person. I slowly pulled out my phone, turned the flash on and took a picture so that I could see who the people were. And… E .

There was Cammie. And Zach. M. A. K. I. N. G. O. U. T.

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

At 11:56 I crept out of bed, slipped on shoes, a jacket, and rushed down the stairs, careful not to wake Massie up in the process. I went to the security alarm so that I could turn it off, but of course, Zach had already gotten there first and done it. Darn, I was really looking forward to using the fingerprint kit my mom got me for my birthday to see what numbers were most commonly pressed. And I think you know what to do from there.

I walked out the front door of the Block Estate and there was Zach, leaning against the wall of the house with that smirk on his face. At first I was excited to see him. Then I remembered what he'd done earlier that day, and my smile faded. I was mad at him for a few reasons. One, he had asked ALICIA to the dance! Two, he hid a bug in my room (which I found in like two seconds. I mean seriously, under Massie's bed is such an obvious hiding spot). And third, that smirk of his was driving me crazy.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he said.

"Shhhh!" I reminded him, "Someone might hear you."

"Everyone's asleep, but we can walk farther away if it makes you feel better."

"Whatever."

We walked more and more away from the house in silence, until Zach finally realized that maybe I wasn't talking to him for a REASON.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Mad? More like FURIOUS!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me?! You're going to the dance with Alicia!"

"Last time I checked you're going to the dance with Josh."

"So what?! That's totally different. I'm not allowed to go dateless; it's a Pretty Committee rule."

"How do you know that the boys I'm friendly with won't allow me to go dateless either?"

That one stumped me. I guess I had just assumed that he COULD go alone. I mean typically guys don't care about that kind of stuff. Then again, back at Gallagher it was never a problem with the girls either, considering we have only had one school dance in the entire time I've been there (when the Blackthorne boys came). And besides, we had more important things to deal with than whether we had a date or not (such as keeping the school safe, and not to mention the fact that we were given different identities and supposed to act like those people).

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know that you had to ask someone too…" I apologized.

"No need, we don't," Zach smirked.

"UGH! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO OBNOXIOUS?! YOU JUST ASKED ALICIA BECAUSE I ASKED JOSH WHICH IS A HORRIBLE REASON! AND WHY DID YOU BUG MY ROOM?! I DESERVE SOME PRIVACY! IT'S NOT LIKE I'D BE TALKING ABOUT YOU ANWAY!" I exploded, and then I noticed that Zach was just standing there smiling. Yes, he was SMILING while I was screaming at him. What the heck was that about?

"Why are you smiling?" I questioned irritated.

"I don't know, you just look really cute when you're angry," he admitted.

Ugh. Zach made things SO confusing. First he was rude and then he was all romantic. And he thinks _I'm_ the one PMSing?! I mean what kind of person does that?

"Are you trying to make me fall in love with you?" I asked, because it seemed to me like he was trying to sweet talk me back into liking him. It wasn't going to work.

"Why, is it working?" he said raising his eyebrows in a questioning way. It wasn't going to work, it wasn't going to work, it was DEFINITELY NOT going to work. I repeated this over and over and over in my mind, but as I looked intently into his eyes I found myself realizing that it WAS working. I was falling head over heels for Zach, and there was nothing I could do to stop myself now.

"How did you know?" I teased.

"Spy," he replied and we both broke into a fit of laughter over his typical response.

Then I felt Zach's lips brush against mine as we broke into a kiss. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I took in his wonderful scent, feeling like the luckiest girl alive.

"EHMAGAWD EWW! WHAT THE HECK?!" a voice screamed as a bright flash blinded my eyes, totally ruining the moment. Zach and I broke apart, turning to see who was there. Squinting in the darkness I saw Massie Block with an appalled look on her face.

Oh no, she had seen me and Zach together. KISSING. You don't just go around kissing your BROTHER. Unless you're a freak, and I'm positive that freak's aren't accepted in the Pretty Committee. I was screwed. No, I was BEYOND screwed. I would have to give up the mission, there was no other way. I couldn't tell Massie the truth, and I very well couldn't have her think that I enjoy making out with my brother.

It's a good thing Zach is a phenomenal spy, because if he wasn't then he wouldn't have thought as fast as he just did right then. He wouldn't have thought to slip a Napotine patch onto Massie's arm so that she would pass out before she had time to think or say anything else.

"The Napotine patch is good for now, but when she wakes up she's going to remember seeing us. We need to convince her it was something else," Zach explained as he saw me looking appreciatively at Massie being out cold in the grass.

"I don't think she's the only one we're going to have to convince," I gulped, picking up Massie's cell phone. There was one message in her Outbox. One PICTURE message. Of me and Zach KISSING. And it was sent to all the girls in the Pretty Committee, with instant replies from every single one of them already in her Inbox.

"There's got to be some way to explain the picture without telling the truth or making us look bad," Zach pondered.

"Truth or Dare."

"Cammie, this is not a good time for stupid games! This is a serious situation!"

"NO! We can say we were playing Truth or Dare and that Massie dared us to kiss."

"Is that really believable?"

"UH, YEAH! Do you like never play Truth or Dare or something?"

"It's a little girly, no offence."

"Are we using the idea? We need to decide right now or else the girls are going to get suspicious about why Massie isn't replying!"

"Fine, do it, but just be sure it's going to work. We only get one chance."

I sent a message to the Pretty Committee saying:

**It's not wat u thnk. **

**We were playing T or D & I dared them to do it.**

**Haha. Did I scare u wit the pic?**

I wasn't sure how everyone would react to it, but it was the best I could do. If I were them I would have totally believed it. Or maybe I was just saying that to make myself feel better. Within seconds the girls responded. I opened Claire's first.

**OMG! I TTLY FREAKED! Haha. You got me =].**

I let out a huge sigh of relief. One down, three to go. I opened Kristen's next.

**I feel so bad for Cammie! I mean EWW! LOL! **

I couldn't help but laugh at this one. If Kristen only knew how much I had been ENJOYING it. But then again, she still thought he was my brother. There's a major difference there. I clicked on Dylan's text to view it.

**AHHH! NVR SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! ROFL!**

So far I had fooled them all, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to fool Alicia. I mean she had been semi-crushing on Zach, and I don't think a picture of him kissing me would make the whole relationship between me and Alicia any better. But since I had no choice but to open it, I did.

**WOWW. Nice dare. Nxt time do Kuh-laire and Todd. Haha.**

"Told you it would work!" I bragged to Zach, showing him the text messages I, well Massie, had received.

"Yeah," Zach agreed.

Zach leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"We can't do this anymore! I mean look what happened! We almost blew our cover and the entire mission!" I exclaimed.

"Well next time we will just have to be more secretive about it."

"What if next time we get caught and they don't buy our excuse? Kissing your 'brother' once can be handled, but TWICE is unexplainable."

"So you're just going to give up? I guess you aren't the Gallagher girl I thought you were. You know the one who snuck out of school to see a guy?!"

"That was different…"

"No, just the guy."

Zach picked up Massie and began to walk back to the house. I ran after him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"She should be out for over another hour…" I whispered, and it wouldn't have taken a spy to figure out what I meant. He placed Massie gently on the ground and grabbed my hand. I leaned up and kissed him, glad to be back in his arms once again.

* * *

**A/N: OHEMGEE! Wat did u thnk of it? PLZ REVIEW TONS! I need at LEAST 12 b4 I update again, but no promises I will be super quick cuz its gna be summer and I'm busy (just like I'm sure most of u r). Plz tell me what u wuld like to c happen. Shuld Massie find out about Cammie's true identity or shuld she b fooled also? Is Cammie a good enuf spy to fool and ALPHA? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Dear "Cammie in Westchester" fans and readers,**

**I am sorry for my extreme lack of updates and outrageously long break, but I don't think I can write this story anymore. It's not writers block, I could think of millions more things to have happen to our beloved characters. I'm just too busy to update with school and other activities I am in. I considered just deleting the story and leaving FanFiction forever, but "Cammie in Westchester" deserves more than that. So instead, I am leaving my story in your hands. We have two options:**

**1. I can pick one of you (through a contest of some sort) to continue the story, giving you my FanFiction account and rights to the rest of it. You would be able to do whatever you want with it, though I would tell you who I planned to have the alumni list all along and you can decide to have it be that person or someone else. It would all be up to you.**

**OR…**

**2. We could all share the story. I would give one person the password to my account and they would go on, change the password, add a chapter, give the password to someone else, they would change it, add a chapter, and give it to ANOTHER person… and so on. That way everyone gets to add on to "Cammie in Westchester", picking up from where the previous person left off.**

**What do you want me to do? Please review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. The future of "Cammie in Westchester" is in your hands. I want YOU, the fans and readers to decide what will become of it.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story and being so supportive. You guys are the best!**

**-Writingloser123 (the original)**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Dear Readers,**

**You guys probably thought this would never come. You probably thought I had given up all together. That there would be no new author, no old one, no nothing. Well lucky for you, I don't give up. I don't want to give this up. I'm going to keep writing. If thats what you want me to do, I will. If you keep reviewing, ill keep writing. I can't promise it will be often, because I have a busy life and barely any free time to write. But I will try my best. And hey, at least a chapter now & then is better than nothing EVER. So I really hope you like this. I want to thank all of you for reading this story and for always being there for me and supporting me. You guys are unbelievable. I was ready to be done, but you all really made me reconsider what I was doing. This is for all of you.**

**xoxo,**

**the one and ONLY **

**WritingLoser123**

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison and Ally Carter rock. agreed?**

* * *

**Massie's POV:**

"Wake up sleepy head," Cammie called, shaking me awake and propping a tray of cinnamon rolls onto my bed. I sat up and gave her a weird look. She shrugged.

Cammie would never bring me breakfast just because she felt like it. I mean honestly, isn't that what the maids are for? Something was definitely up. She was trying to suck up to me which wouldn't work. Massie Block cannot be fooled by cinnamon rolls.

"Look what's the deal? Do you want something from me? Money? A purse? Lip gloss? Clothes?" I asked.

"No. Can't I just do something nice for a friend?" Cammie questioned innocently but I knew better. Cammie was trying to cover something up. Something must've happened and she regretted it so she was trying to make me forgive her. But for what? What did she do?

I looked at Cammie, a confusing image popping into my head. One of Cammie and Zach that was slightly disturbing considering their relationship.

"Were you and Zach KISSING last night?" I asked. Then it all clicked. I caught Cammie doing something totally revolting and now she was trying to make me like her again. Well I could never like a sibling-kissing-freak like her!

"Don't you remember, we were playing truth or dare and you dared me to kiss him?" she questioned.

"No..." I said. Truth or dare? What? It's like I had this huge blank in my mind. All I remembered was the kiss not what happened before or after. But there was one other thing I could recall.

"The note. Did you leave me a note?" I asked.

"Note?" Cammie replied, seeming as confused as I was.

"Yeah, it said something about a snack and a shack…" I told her, the words starting to come back to me.

"Oh, THAT note!" Cammie laughed, "It was to get you to meet me outside so we could play midnight truth or dare."

Duh! It all fit in now. The note was so to get me outside to play, the kiss was a dare, and Cammie was embarrassed so she was trying to make me breakfast so that I wouldn't make fun of her. Yeah, like cinnamon rolls could stop me from doing that! But the weird thing was I couldn't remember the rest of the truth or dare game. It was like there was only one dare, which would be totally outrageous.

"Oh that makes sense," I responded, "But why is everything about last night unclear to me?"

"Well it was late so you were probably tired, and also you tripped and hit your head so that could've caused some minor memory lose. Nothing major though, you're totally fine." Cammie assured me.

Oh, of course. The cinnamon rolls were a get well breakfast not a please-don't-make-me-relive-last-night breakfast.

"Well I feel fine so I guess I'm all better, but seriously that kiss was disgusting! Sorry for daring you to do that!" I apologized.

"It was so weird. I mean he's my BROTHER! EWW!" Cammie agreed, her voice subtly breaking in the middle. She blushed. So maybe she was embarrassed after all. My phone beeped, letting me know I had received a text. It was from Derrington and said:

**Hey Block!**

I smiled and sent a quick "Hey!" reply. Then I noticed that I had some recently sent and received messages that I had never seen before. Or had I? There was picture of Zach and Cammie kissing… photographic PROOF. Perfect for blackmail, I thought, Cammie better watch her back. I had sent it to… the whole Pretty Committee? Oh yeah, I remember taking the photo of them and sending it. I guess even late at night I'm always thinking like an Alpha. Who would waste a perfect opportunity like that?

But then I had sent a text back explaining it was no big deal after all and just a game of truth or dare. That showed Cammie was telling the truth about last night but still, something didn't seem right. I bite into a cinnamon roll deep in thought.

I studied the picture intently hoping something would pop out at me and make everything suddenly clear, but all I saw was two teens caught in a lip lock. No secret signs or messages. Face it, I was no Nancy Drew (which was kind of a relief considering her wardrobe consists of more plaid than all of Scotland).

"Hurry up, we have to leave to pick up the girls in twenty minutes!" Cammie shouted, as she frantically got her stuff together.

Flustered, I put on my new jeggings (jean leggings) and a hot pink Ella Moss top. Then I hurried over to my makeup counter to transform my sleep deprived face into something beautiful. I plastered concealer all over, hoping it would cover my flawed skin and the truth I was trying so hard not to notice. Cammie was up to something and I was going to find out what it was. But like a skilled poker player, I hid my bluff.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? I know I know.. it was short. But I'm just getting familiar with the story again and it's harder than you may think. But at least you got something. Enjoy it. Review it upp. I wont write if you dont review. You guys are the reason this story is still here. If you want more you need to ask for it! Thanks for reading!!!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: well this has been CRAAAZZYY delayed. But hey, better late than never! It's short but I figured you would rather I post what I have now instead of writing a lot more and posting it in a while. This break has been long enough! haha alrighttt well I hope you all read this and enjoy it :) Review after and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

I wasn't stupid; I knew Massie Block would be hard to fool. I just never thought it'd be THIS hard. She was asking question after question, unwilling to be satisfied with my answers. She was becoming all Sherlock Holmes, examining the picture of me and Zach on her phone like it was some big clue. I had wanted to leave it there so our alibi would be more convincing, but the way she was looking at it made me wish I had deleted it. I mean sure it was just a picture, but Massie was intuitive. What if she could tell the difference between a forced kiss and a true kiss? What if love was clear as day on my flushed cheeks?

Love.

Did I love Zach? I wasn't even sure I knew what love truly was.

I mean sure there are things I love about him like his hair, his eyes, his toned abs (model worthy), his laugh, his jokes, his intelligence, his passion, his spy abilities, and even though I hate to admit it, his smirk. Then again there are things I hate about him too. Like his mysteriousness, his need for revenge, and his power over me that somehow makes me come crawling into his arms even when I know I shouldn't.

I needed Macey and her boy expertise for this one, but I knew that not even she could tell me what I wanted to know. I couldn't explain to anyone my feelings for Zach. They could never understand exactly how I felt.

"Any day now," Massie hissed, waking me from my daydream. I had been standing by the doorway for who knows how long and Massie was getting impatient. The last thing I wanted to do was make her late to school when we were kind of on shaky terms to begin with. I jumped into the car and Zach scooted next to me, followed by Massie.

"I think you two got close enough last night," Massie said, motioning for Zach to move over and let her sit between us. Zach obliged, letting the queen bee have her way as usual.

"EW, Mass, he's my BROTHER," I reminded her, "That was just a stupid dare. Can we please not bring this up again?"

"I was trying to help you out a little, it must've been awkward sitting next to your brother after you KISSED," Massie whispered, "Plus, it was way too good of a line NOT to say."

She was right, if Zach and I were really siblings we should've been uncomfortable around each other after something so "awkward" happened. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about that before. I also couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that Zach and I weren't really siblings. If he was actually my brother I would never be able to live with the fact that all I could think about was kissing him again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

"What's wrong with you today?" Massie asked Claire who was slumped over the lunch table. Claire looked up and grimaced.

"I'm failing algebra and if I don't get at least a B this quarter my parents are going to ban me from every social event I could possibly desire going to!" she miserably admitted.

"Don't worry, I can tutor you and you'll be amazing at chemistry in no time!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Puh-lease Kristen, like you have time to tutor Claire while keeping up your own grades for your scholarship and playing soccer and babysitting and doing whatever else you've decided to sign up for?"

Kristen sulked in her seat, realizing Massie was right. With the crazy busy schedule she already had there was no way she could tutor Claire and manage to have any social life of her own. "I'm sorry Claire," she apologized.

"I could tutor you," Zach told her, sliding into the seat next to me.

"Really?" Claire and I asked at the same time, her voice way more excited than mine was.

"Yeah, I did great in that class at my old school," he shrugged. I folded my arms over my chest and stared at him questionably. He gave me a look that said "I'm doing this for you".

The idea of Zach tutoring Claire killed me. I wasn't jealous. Claire had a boyfriend and as far as Claire knew Zach was dating "some girl named Bex". It just didn't seem fair that someone else should get to spend time with Zach, while I had to pretend (now more than ever) that we were just siblings, which meant being together as little as possible.

Ok, awesome!" Claire exclaimed, "Come over right after school?"

"Yeah sounds good," Zach smiled.

Well this was just wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Claire would get a daily dose of Zach, while I sat around missing him and wishing things didn't have to be so secretive. This life I was living as Cammie Jones was a lie and sometimes I felt that by taking on other identities I was losing myself in the process. I wanted to jump into Zach's arms and kiss him in front of everyone. I wanted to stand up on the lunch table and scream "I'M CAMERON MORGAN" for the world to hear. But I wasn't just Cameron Morgan, I was a Gallagher Girl, and the fate of my school was resting in my hands. I couldn't give up everything I'd worked for, everything the Gallagher Girls of many generations had worked for. There was nothing I could do. Zach and I were playing roles and to break out of them would be too dangerous now that Massie was a little suspicious. No matter how far I let my mind stray, I knew it wasn't worth the risk. We were sent here on a mission and the sooner we succeeded, the sooner everything would go back to normal.

Except, normal meant how things were before, at Gallagher Academy. And Zach wasn't there.

* * *

**A/N: review please! I will try to update as soon as possible. if you guys review a lot and seem to really really want to read more I will make sure I keep up to your demand! I will try not to have an insanely long time in between chapters! thanks for reading XOXO **


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! Happy new school year... blehh. In honor of it, here is an update! It's short but exciting :) I will write more and have it to you as soon as I can! Enjoy! -Writingloser123**

**Disclaimer: Peace. Love. Lisi Harrision & Ally Carter.**

* * *

February 16

**Zach's POV**

Claire opened the door to the Block's guesthouse which was technically _her _house at the moment. We stepped inside and she yelled "HELLO?" into the empty house. She kicked her shoes off, leaving them in the middle of the foyer, and began to walk up the spiraling staircase. I set my sneakers by the door and hesitated below the staircase. Did she want me to go upstairs with her? Or was she getting something and coming back down?

"There's an office up here that should be a good place to work" she turned around and said, motioning for me to follow her. I hurried up and we entered a room with a big table in the middle and desks and computers lining one wall. We sat down at the table and Claire pulled out her algebra book and notes.

"Alright, so why don't you show me the problems and concepts you are struggling with, and I will try to explain them to you," I suggested. She told me the different types of problems and I went through how to solve them. Then I gave her a stack of loose leaf notebook paper and selected practice problems for her to do from the different book sections. Two hours and 28 problems later, the table was a mess of scattered papers.

"Do you have a folder or something that we can put all these papers in?" I asked, staring at the disaster below me.

"Yeah I have one in my room, I'll go get it," Claire said, standing up.

"No, you finish the last 2 problems," I rallied, "I'll get it."

"Ok, third door on the right," she shrugged, getting back to work.

I walked down the hall and opened the door to her room. It was exactly the kind of room a guy would picture a girl to have. Well, a _normal _girl. No Gallagher girl would be caught dead in a room with that much pink. The bedding was stripped with the colors pink, light pink, hot pink, light purple, lavender and white. The walls were a faint pink. The dresser, desk and armoire were white and elegant. There was a pink bean bag chair in the corner. It was… overwhelming. I took a deep breath and walked inside, feeling my manliness slipping away.

There were folders, binders and notebooks lined up on her desk. I grabbed a blue folder from the middle and examined it. It didn't have the three holed prong things where you can put papers. I put it back and pulled out another, grabbing two by mistake. One was stuck inside the other. I broke them apart and saw that the top one was perfect. I went to put the other folder back when I noticed something in the bottom right corner. It looked like a doodle that someone had drawn while they were bored in class, except it wasn't a flower or a peace sign. It was the Gallagher Academy logo.

"Did you find it?" Claire asked. I heard the pounding of footsteps coming down the hall. I was holding both folders in my hands, frozen. I needed to look inside the folder and see if there was anything inside but there was no time; I would get caught red handed. If I could just sneak it into my backpack and look at it later, I thought, but my backpack was still in the office. Either way, I needed to get rid of it without her noticing.

Claire walked through the door and came up beside me and I did the only thing I could think of, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her in. I kissed her, as I slipped the folder with the logo on it back onto the desk behind her back where I had found it.

She pulled away, put her hand to her lips and gasped "Cam".

"You shouldn't have done that, I have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I—" I tried to apologize. I didn't really know what to say. I didn't like her in that way at all, it had just been necessary for the mission. But I very well couldn't tell her _that_. Especially since she could be the one out to destroy Gallagher Academy!

"I think you should go home now," Claire said, turning away from me, ashamed. This time there was no need to hesitate. I practically sprinted out of the house, stopping in the office to throw my backpack over my shoulder. When I got to the Block's house I realized I was barefoot. I had left my shoes sitting next to the door. I decided not to go back and get them. I couldn't face Claire again, and I figured that at least gave me a reason to stop by some other time to find out what was in the folder.

I walked past Massie's room, where she and Cammie lounged, painting their nails.

"How'd the tutoring session go?" Cammie called after me.

"It was… good," I managed. I wanted to tell her about the folder, but that would mean telling her about the kiss, and I couldn't bear to give her that news. Later, I decided, later I would tell her everything.

I sat down on my bed, absorbed in thought. Could Claire really be the person who stole the Gallagher Academy alumni list? She just seems so sweet and… pink. Not exactly the kind of person I would peg as evil and trying to destroy a whole society of spies. But then again, anyone who managed to steal the alumni disk is capable of mastering the art of deception. Now more than ever, I need to be careful. People aren't always as they seem, and I'm afraid I might have gotten dangerously close to the enemy.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Want more? REVIEW REVIEW 3**


End file.
